Almas Gemelas
by ILZzE
Summary: Johan y Judai estan enamorados...pero no pueden decirse sus sentimientos...pero cambia su forma de pensar cuando una extraña persona llega a la vida de Judai...Spiritshipping  JudaixJohan
1. Chapter 1

Dicen que todos tenemos a una persona que es idéntica a nosotros…algunas veces es por compartir los mismos gustos, pero, a veces simplemente es idéntico a ti físicamente, pero nadie a vivido para contarlo, o por lómenos, casi nadie…

Era muy temprano en la mañana donde Judai dormía plácidamente en el dormitorio Slifer rojo. Todo era relativamente normal, o mejor dicho normal para Judai.

Eran las 6:50 am y el castaño tenia clases a las 7:00 am. Pero él no quería despertar de su dulce, dulce sueño.

"-¡Johan!... ¿¡Johan dónde estás?

Judai se encontraba solo en la academia, o eso creía…

-Judai… Aquí estoy- resonó la dulce voz de Johan por los pasillos

-¿Dónde?- El castaño miraba a todos lados sin encontrar nada

-Aquí…- Johan apareció detrás de Judai

-AAAAHHHH!

-Hehe… ¿Te asuste?- el blunette se rasco detrás de la cabeza

-No… ¡qué va!- Judai miraba molesto

-Hehe…bueno vamos

-¿A dónde?- Johan tomo de la mano a Judai provocando sonrojo en el castaño, salieron corriendo por el campus hasta llegar al jardín principal. Al llegar todo se encontraba en perfecto orden, tan hermoso como siempre, a punto de caer el ocaso.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Judai…-El blunette tomo las manos del castaño. He querido decirte algo desde hace mucho

El corazón de Judai comenzó a caminar a mil por hora

-¿Si?

-Judai…te…gustaría…ser…mi"

-¡DEPIERTA!

-¡AAAAHHH!- Judai salto de la cama haciendo que se pegara en la frente con la litera de arriba- ¡AUCH!

-Hasta que despiertas- se escuchó una voz femenina que Judai identifico como Azuka

-¿¡Que vergas te pasa? ¿¡Por qué me despiertas así?- Judai se sobaba su frente

-Trate de despertarte de buena manera. Pero solo repetías Johan…Johan- Azuka sonaba divertida

-¿Ohm? ¿Yo?...-Judai se sonrojo- Que va…

-Soñabas con Johan…picaron- le daba pequeños codazos en el hombro a Judai

-¿Yo? Claro que no….-Judai fingía indignación

-No mientas…sé que te gusta Johan

-No, estas mintiendo- el castaño negaba

-¡Ah Judai le gusta Johan!… ¡A Judai le gusta Johan!- la rubia gritaba a los siete vientos

-SH… Cállate- Judai bajo su cabeza derrotado- Bien tu ganas

-Haha…ya sabía… ¿Por qué no le dices? –Judai se sentó en la cama mientras Azuka se sentaba alado de el

-No podría…moriría si el no sintiera lo mismo por mi

-Esto es tan tipicooo…- Azuka parecía aburrida- Está bien…levántate que de por si llegaremos tarde…te estaré esperando afuera- La rubia salió por la puerta

Judai se levantó a regañadientes…y en lo que cantaba un gallo Judai ya estaba listo

-Listo- Judai salió por la puerta resplandeciente

-Bien- tomo la mano del castaño- a correr

Corrieron por todo el campus, riendo y jugando como dos buenos amigos, atrayendo la atención de la gente. Cuando entraron al salón de clases ya tenían 5min de retraso

-Llegan tarde- El profesor Chronos menciono mirando a los recién llegados

-Sí. Lo sentimos- Johan miro a Judai que seguía tomado de la mano con Azuka

-*sigh*

-¿Qué pasa Johan? –Rei pregunto preocupada

-Nada…no te preocupes

-¡Tomen su asiento!... Señorita Tenjoin no lo vuelva a repetir…y usted señor Yuki

-Si si…sala de detención

Judai y Azuka se separaron, el castaño por una parte se fue junto con Sho y Kenzan y la rubia donde Rei y Johan.

Johan quedo mirando su cuaderno durante toda la clase sin ánimos de hacer algo.

-Johan ¿Te ocurre algo?

El blunette alzo la mirada y al momento vio esos cálidos ojos marrones llenos de vida

-Judai Hola- sonrió en automático

-Hehe…ya termino la clase

-¿Así?- Johan pregunto distraído

-Sí... He he…estaba pensando que tal vez- Judai sonrojo ligeramente- podríamos pasar la noche juntos

-¿Eh?...He he claro…suena bien- sonrió de oreja a oreja

Pasaron las demás clases, el almuerzo y más clases, y en este momento Judai se encontraba en la sala de detención muriendo del aburrimiento

"_Calma Yuki…pronto saldrás de este infierno"_

-Bien el castigo termino…- Anuncio el profesor- Pueden irse

No terminaron de decirlo cuando Judai ya se había salido, ese lugar era como el infierno para el, de pronto vio una melena azul que el reconocía muy bien.

-Johan hola…- sonrió

-¡Hey! Hola Judai

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto confundido de verlo a estas horas

-Nada caminando un poco

-Bien recuerda que hoy iras a dormir a mi dormitorio

-Si eso lo sé- sonrió- ¿Pero cuando quieres que este en tu dormitorio?

-Ohm bueno a las 7:30 está bien- sonrió juguetonamente

-¿¡Qué?- La mandíbula de Johan cayo- pero…pero la ida a mi cuarto lleva 20 minutos y a su dormitorio ¡otros 20…!

-Entonces será mejor que corras no es así- Judai guiño un ojo

- ¡AAAAHH!

Johan salió corriendo a su dormitorio y tomo lo primero que encontró en su armario en una maleta y corrió devuelta al dormitorio Slifer.

-¡Listo!

Judai miro como entro Johan y paro el tiempo del cronometro que tenía en la mano

-Buen tiempo- sonrió

-¿De dónde demonios sacaste….? Bueno no importa, ¿Por qué me hizo correr hasta aquí de todos modos?

-Solo quería molestarte- sonrió ampliamente

- ¬¬… no puedo creerlo – Johan bajo su cabeza con sudor cayendo

-Hehe… bueno será mejor ir a cenar ¡que muero de hambre!

-Bien…de tanto correr se me abrió el apetito

La pareja bajo las escaleras hacia el comedor y al entrar no se dieron cuenta que dos ojos femeninos llenos de malicia los veían por fuera.

-¿Cuándo se dirán?- Rei preguntaba impaciente

-No tengo idea pero están tardando mucho- la rubia respondió

-Vaya los hombres pueden ser tan lentos

-Ni que lo digas si a este paso van, tendremos que darles un pequeño empujón

-¿Y cómo haremos eso?

-No tengo idea

Las dos muchachas se vieron y quedaron mirando al blunette y al castaño por la ventana

-Waaaaa… que cena- Judai decía feliz

-Si así es…

-Bien tomare una rápida ducha y regreso.

Judai salió de la habitación.

Johan quedo contemplando todo el cuarto, si bien no era lujoso como el Ra amarillo y mucho menos como el Obelisco, pero este lugar tenia cierta alegría, una alegría que Judai le había contagiado.

Entre sus cosas comenzó a buscar un pijama, pero por el amor de Ra…no había pijama ahí

-No puede ser…tiene que haber una por aquí- Saco volando todas sus cosas en busca de algo con que cubrirse.

-¿WTF?

-¿Qué pasa Johan?- Judai entro con una toalla en la cadera

Johan al ver la belleza del castaño le dio una hemorragia nasal, su piel tan brillante y bien torneada, unos cuantos músculos definidos, su cabello húmedo colgando por sus hombros, era tan hermoso…

-¿Johan estas bien?- Judai pregunto preocupado

-Este si…bueno- Johan al sentir que la hemorragia venia se tapó la nariz- Voy al baño – corrió hacia el baño

-A veces puede ser muy raro

Johan entro al baño lo más rápido posible y trato de pararse la hemorragia nasal, pero por más que quería no podía, aún tenía esa imagen del cuerpo de Judai grabada en su mente.

"Parecía_ un hermoso dios"_

Después de un largo tiempo discutiéndose con el mismo en el baño, decidió salir y para su buena (o mala suerte) Judai ya estaba con su pijama y esperando pacientemente al blunette sentado en la orilla de su cama

-Veo que paro la sangre

-Si así es…lamento lo que paso- El blunette decía apenado

-No tienes de que disculparte Johan- el castaño sonrió ampliamente- Bien será mejor que te pongas tu pijama por que mañana hay clases

-Ohm sobre eso…tienes entre tus cosas una pijama que me prestes – Se rascaba detrás de la cabeza

-¿Entre todas tus mierdas no metiste una pijama?

-¡HEY! No me culpes, ¡Tú me hiciste corres hasta aquí!

-Bien, lamento infórmate que no tengo otra- Judai sonrojo a lo que significaba eso

Johan a continuación se quitó su chaleco y su camisa haciendo ver sus pectorales, bíceps y tríceps, que Judai ante tal majestuosidad quedo boquiabierto con la sangre cayendo sobre su nariz.

-Judai…Judai… ¡JUDAI!

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué?- Judai respondió torpemente

-Ohm ¿te sientes bien?

-Etto…si no te preocupes –la hemorragia de Judai seso pero su sonrojo no fue así

La noche paso…ambos en literas diferentes…Johan abajo Judai arriba, tratando de no tener ningún contacto físico, la pareja no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquellas imágenes que habían presenciado

"_Te amo…"_ Ambos pensaron en el mismo instante

MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Por los pasillos era un lugar de murmullos entre los estudiantes, pero esta vez toda estaban concentrados en aquella alma misteriosa y terrorífica… ¿Judai Quizás?

-¿Ese es Judai?

-No puede ser….pero es igual

Mientras tanto en el salón de clase se encontraban la banda de amigos de Judai

-¿Han visto a Johan y a Judai? – pregunto Sho

-Neos…Johan no volvió al dormitorio- comento Ryo

-Parece que tuvieron acción en la noche- Fubuki se burlaba mientras su hermana se preguntaba ¿Cómo podían ser hermanos?

De pronto en el salón entro aquella alma oscura

-Mira parece que llego…-Miro Rei de reojo y confusa y con un miedo pronuncio- ¿Judai?

Todos miraron a aquella persona oscura y siniestra de ojos dorados, con mirada indiferente hacia lo que le rodea

-¿J…Judai?

-Hehehe… ¿Cómo crees Johan?- la pareja entro al aula para encontrarse con una gran sorpresa

Los tenebrosos ojos dorados miraron impresionados a Judai

-So..so…¡SON GEMELOS!

-¿Q…Quien…Quien eres tú?- Pregunto Judai impactado, con miedo en su mirar

-Haou

**ILZzE: ¿Qué LE PARECIO?**

**Zelda: ¡Nuevo fic!**

**ILZzE: Yup..yup…jeje gracias a que acabaron los exámenes puedo conectarme en mis fics…y bueno este fue una petición de mi hermoso Cuñado Yohan ^^**

**Zelda: Si así es…**

**ILZzE: Este fic es dedicado a él y a mi hermana Gemela ^^ Haou y Yohan espero que lo disfruten y a mis demás lectores, esperen las actualizaciones siguientes ^^ GOTCHA!**


	2. Chapter 2

-Mi nombre es Haou

Ambos castaños se miraron de cerca, ni Judai ni Haou podían creer que tenían un gemelo, claro está que él o ji dorados ocultaba con facilidad su emoción.

-Esto…es….imposible- ambos dijeron en el mismo instante

Por otro lado Johan y demás de sus amigos estaban boquiabiertos ante tal suceso.

-Bien clase es hora de…- el profesor noto que había un tumulto de personas mirando algo que les atraía, el docente inquisitivamente camino hacia el tumulto y hubiera querido nunca ir- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- al mirar a ambos castaños quedo petrificado- Oh no…No…¡No! ¡Mi peor pesadilla hecha realidad!- han de saber que Judai no es un alumno ejemplar ni mucho menos, siempre trata de hacer la vida imposible a los maestros de alguna manera, y Johan en algunas veces era su secuas - ¡DOS COMO EL!- apunto a Judai y de un momento a otro colapso saliendo corriendo del salón de clases - ¡Uno puedo soportarlo pero dos ya no!

Haou miro a los demás alumnos molesto haciendo que a estos les viniera un escalofrió por la medula espinal y como no queriendo la cosa se hicieron como que la virgen les hablaba regresando así a sus asientos.

Judai por otro lado estaba pálido como si hubiera visto un fantasma y por un demonio que eso quería creer, que era un fantasma, o una simple broma.

-De acuerdo… ¿Dónde está la cámara?- reía nerviosamente

-¿Cuál cara Judai?-Johan preguntaba bastante nervioso

-Haha…la cámara escondida- Judai tomo de la camisa a Johan desesperado- Dime que es una broma

-Lamento desilusionarte pero no es ninguna broma – Haou decía complacido con una pisca ¿de alegría quizás? Pero aun así su voz era sombría.

De pronto miro a Judai y a Johan y pregunto inocentemente

-¿Ustedes son novios cierto?

La pareja se puso al rojo vivo cuando el nuevo pronuncio aquellas palabras sagradas para ellos

-N… ¡NO! Claro que no- ambos defendieron poniendo sus manos frente a ellos

-Ohm…- se quedó pensando un buen rato asimilando las cosas, y después de unos minutos se alejó del grupo y fue a un lugar remoto de la sala, y mientras Haou caminaba Judai pudo notar que compartían un gusto por el negro ya que este llevaba unos pantalones negros con una camisa negra de manga larga y cuello alto con una pequeña abertura en estecon un bordado en dorado, era muy simple pero muy elegante.

"_Simplemente no puede ser"_ Judai quedo en el mismo sitio mirando a su gemelo sentarse hasta el extremo más alejado.

Judai no pudo evitar sentirse mal por lo mal que había tratado al recién llegado, pero ¿Cómo querían que reaccionara? Era un muchacho ¡IDENTICO A EL! No es que se vea una persona igual a ti todos los días, lo único que los diferenciaba era en esos fríos y penetrantes ojos dorados, que Judai agradecía infinitamente así no podrían confundirlo con Haou.

Las clases pasaron, y cada profesor que entraba es el mismo que salió a los 5 min por ver a Judai y Haou, ya que les daba un colapso nervioso.

Era hora del almuerzo y Judai se encontraba sentado con sus demás amigos mientras estos bromeaban y comían armónicamente, pero el castaño no tenía ni un ánimo de hacer tal cosa solo se dedicaba a mirar sus manos que estaban encima de sus rodillas y este estado de ánimo triste de Judai fue bien percibido por Johan.

-Judai- este alzo su rostro para ver esos dulces ojos esmeralda- ¿Por qué no vas donde Haou?

-No lose, quiero ir pero es muy intimidante…

-No pierdes nada con ir- este le dedico una sonrisa

-Bien…-Judai tomo su charola de comida y con mucho valor camino hacia Haou muy nervioso

-Hola- saludo este nervioso y muy tímido, Haou solo se dedicó a mirarle- ¿Puedo sentarme?

-Como desees – Haou hablo totalmente indiferente

Judai haciendo caso omiso de la indiferencia de su gemelo decidió sentarse, pero ¿Y ahora qué?, no sabía qué hacer, o de que hablarle, hasta que de pronto noto que Haou trazaba un boceto en una hoja de papel.

-Woo…buen boceto... ¿Una flor de loto?- Judai lo identifico sin problema alguno

-¿Eh? Si…-Le mostro el boceto

-Esta increíble- dijo emocionado

-¿Eso piensas?

-¡Claro!- Menciono feliz y pudo notar que había una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Haou, Judai le sonrió de igual manera y comenzaron a platicar.

Esa barrera entre ellos no existía mas, solo eran amigos que platicaban y ¿Gozaban? Mientras que todo el mundo veía boquiabiertos a los nuevos hermanos.

De pronto sonó la campaña del fin del almuerzo y Haou junto a Judai caminaron juntos a clases que esto no paso desapercibido por el resto del alum naje ya que todos se encontraban mirando a los nuevos amigos.

-¿Qué tanto miran?- Haou comenzaba a irritarse

-No tengo idea, pero no prestes atención- su acompañante sonrió dulcemente

-Parece que eres muy popular entre los profesores…

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Cada maestro que entraba le daba un colapso nervioso al vernos, parece como si tuvieran miedo de ti

-He he supongo, soy un desastre- Judai se rasco por detrás de la cabeza

"_Va a ser interesante conocerlo a fondo"_ Pensaba Haou algo interesado.

Al entrar al aula todos los alumnos seguían boquiabiertos al verlos entrar como si se conocieran de toda la vida, Haou al notarlo los miro con odio y desprecio a los mirones y estos pereció ver como un aura oscura alrededor de Haou, y como sus ojos comenzaban a brillar por la rabia. Estos asustados silbaron y se alejaron lo más rápido posible.

-¿Qué paso Haou?- Judai pregunto preocupado

-Nada..-Miro a su acompañante y decidió seguirlo hasta donde se encontraban sus demás amigos.

-¡Hey!- Judai saludo

-¡Hey Judai hola!- Azuka correspondió el saludo con una sonrisa

-Vaya…vaya- Fubuki pronuncio mientras miraba a Haou- Miren quien está aquí- Le paso el brazo por el hombro a Johan- parece que tienes competencia ¿Eh Johan?

Azuka irritada tomo su puño y golpeo fuertemente en la nuca de su hermano…

-¡Cierra la boca!

Todos comenzaron a reírse del castaño que estaba noqueado en el suelo, pero Haou en vez de reír pudo notar un sonrojo en la cara del blunette

"_Soka"_ Pensó Haou encajando las piezas del rompecabezas

-Alumnos tomen asiento- entro el maestro de Literatura,

-¿Usted no va a salir corriendo?

-Ya nos informaron de la llegada del señor Haou- de reojo miro al oji dorado y golpeo fuertemente con su puño el escritorio- Así que si pensaron que tendrían el resto de las horas libres, piénselo dos veces, ¡Y USTED SEÑOR YUKI…!

-Si…si…no intente nada- Judai imitaba la voz del profesor mientras se escuchaban risitas por toda el aula

El maestro miro a los gemelos por un tiempo y regreso a su lección. Todo el mundo tomaba nota de lo que explicaba el profesor, todos con excepción de Haou que este no tenía ni el cuaderno ni el libro afuera, solo se dedicaba a contemplar la ineptitud del maestro con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Señor Yu….Haou!...¿¡Por qué no ha sacado su libro y cuaderno?

Haou le dio una mirada furiosa

-Tu…En ese ejercicio de llenar los espacios en blanco hay un espacio en blanco sin razón- comenzaba a hablar mientras el maestro se ponía pálido y con la boca abierta- La respuesta es "Si llamamos a una rosa con cualquier otro nombre seguiría oliendo igual de dulce", pero con sus tontería uno no podría responderlo bien, a menos que se haya memorizado la oración original.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?

-Y si miras ese párrafo notaras que te estas saltando dos oraciones

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- el maestro estaba petrificado ante el intelecto de Haou

-Además tus explicaciones son patéticas, solo hablas y hablas cosas sin sentido- cerro los ojos para explicar

-….- el maestro estaba en blanco

-Si quieres enseñarme, regresa cuando hayas estudiado- y con eso mostro sus fieros ojos dorados y por ultimo enarco una ceja en señal de victoria

De pronto el maestro salió corriendo como una niñita asustada

-¡ES PEOR QUE EL INFIERNO!- corría en dirección a la dirección.

Todos quedaron asombrados pero con felicidad en sus rostros

-¡Vaya! Eres rudo- de pronto se escuchó a Judai decir – Parece que no seré el único "popular" entre los maestros

Haou miro complacido, esa era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera, ¿Hermandad quizás?

Pasaron las demás clases donde Haou mandaba a llorar a cada maestro que entraba diciendo cosas como:

"_Usted no sabe lo que dice", "Es patética su forma de enseñanza" _

Todos los docentes se fueron a volar ante la "crítica constructiva" del castaño, en otras palabra hoy fue día libre.

-¡SOKA! ¿Haou como haces eso?- Judai decía fascinado

-¿Hacer qué?

-¡Eso!...espantar a los profes tan fácil

-Hmm…solo digo la verdad

De pronto Johan llego a punto de caerse por entre los escalones.

Al parecer Fubuki y Manjyome lo mandaron a espiar al castaños.

_FLASH BACK_

-¡Go Johan!- Fubuki y Manjyome trataban de mover al blunette mientras este hacia resistencia

-¿Por qué yo?

El castaño y el moreno se miraron y en el mismo instante gritaron

-¡¿Y porque putas no?- y entre los dos aventaron a Johan

_FIN FLASH BACK_

"_Eme aquí, ¡Estúpidos!" _ Se sentían las vibraciones de odio provenientes de Johan hacia los dos imbéciles que lo llevaron hasta ahí

-¡Hey Johan hola!- Judai saludaba con una sonrisa amplia por causa de ver a su amado

-Judai, Haou, Hola- El blunette trato de fingir su enojo con una sonrisa

-¿Pasa algo?- Judai pregunto preocupado

-No, nada, no te preocupes

-Esos idiotas de allá lo trajeron- Haou hablo despreocupadamente con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, mientras Fubuki y Manjyome estaban boquiabiertos

-¿Hmm? No entiendo

-No te preocupes Judai- Johan coloco su mano en la cabeza del castaño provocando que este se sonrojara

"_Interesante"_ Pensaba Haou viendo de reojo el rostro de Judai

En estos momentos Judai, Johan y Haou caminaban hacia los dormitorios para ir a comer

-¿Nos acompañas? – pregunto el oji marrón a su gemelo

-No, iré a mi habitación- y con eso se fue

Johan y Judai caminaron juntos hasta llego la hora de separarse…

Era de noche las estrellas inundaban el cielo mientras la pareja se dirigía a la cumbre donde ambos tomarían caminos diferentes

-¿Te veré mañana?- Judai sonreía aunque no quería separarse del blunette

-Si así es

De pronto Judai se armó de valor y beso la mejilla de Johan

-Te…Te…-suspiro- Eres un gran amigo- sonreía Judai pero bien sabía que quería decir _"Te amo"_ pero no podía decirlo simplemente las palabras no llegaron a su boca

-Amigo…-Johan sonrió pero un su mirada se veía tristeza

De pronto Judai se separó y salió corriendo hacia su dormitorio mientras Johan quedaba plantado en su lugar, y sin pensarlo coloco su mano en donde Judai le había besado

"_Amigo"_

Mientras que en dormitorio Obelisco Haou leía cómodamente en su habitación con una pequeña lámpara de lectura prendida, pero su lectura fue interrumpida por un ruido proveniente de los arboles

-¿Hmm?

Haou se levantó y por el ventanal vio a una hermosa melena que se veía entre las sombras sobre un árbol.

Haou salió al balcón y pudo observar a su peor sueño o mejor pesadilla

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- Haou pronuncio con rabia y confusión

**ILZzE: ¿Qué tal el capítulo?**

**Zelda: Lleno de sorpresas**

**ILZzE: si así es, perdón la tardanza pero el estúpido fan fiction no me deja abrirlo en mi lap ¬¬**

**Zelda: y sigue sin querer abrirlo**

**ILZzE: bueno bueno no importa, espero sea de su agrado este capitulo y esperen el próximo, el lunes… GOTCHA!**


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Qué demonio haces aquí?- Haou sonaba sorprendido pero a la vez molesto.

Mientras tanto Judai caminaba para llegar a su dormitorio, pero en el camino maldecía a todo lo que se le atravesaba al frente.

"_¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido Yuki! ¡¿Por qué no le dijiste? ¡TENIAS EL MOMENTO PERFECTO Y NO DICES NI MADRES!"_

De pronto en una de esas, se tropezó con una piedra a mitad del camino

"_¡Estúpida roca!"_ Judai echaba chispas

Al llegar a su dormitorio se acostó en su cama y en vez de quedarse dormido como todas las noches, esta vez daba vueltas y vueltas queriendo dormir pero sin conseguir nada, pero era porque comenzaba a recordar esos días tan extraños que tuvo.

"_Primero ver a Johan en todo su esplendor" _Recordó ese bello torso del blunette y como de reflejo se sonrojo _"Luego la llegada de Haou"_ vio los sombríos ojos de su gemelo que al principio le dieron mucho miedo _"Luego mi gemelo se volvió mi amigo y por ultimo mi cobardía al tratar de decirle mis sentimientos a Johan ¡BAKA! ¡BAKA!" _

Judai se tapó la cara con la almohada mientras golpeaba fuertemente su colchón, hasta que por obra del espíritu santo se quedó profundamente dormido

"-¿Dónde estoy?

Judai se encontraba en un bosque donde no se percibía ningún sonido

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- pronuncio sin tener éxito alguno

Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo buscando algo, ¡lo que fuera!, un insecto, un ave, un animal, lo que sea. Pero todo se vino abajo cuando de pronto se escucharon unas pisadas provenientes de las sombras.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-Judai decía nervioso sin tener respuesta – Salga el que este ahí

Hubiera preferido nunca pronunciar dichas palabras porque para su sorpresa un lobo hambriento salto desde las sombras

Judai quedo en blanco (shock) y dando un paso antes hacia atrás comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡¿Qué tipo de bosque es este?- corría y corría frenético mientras gritaba asustado

De tanto correr llego a un acantilado con un rio a su fondo

-¡Ay por favor! ¡¿Un acantilado? Debe ser una broma ¬¬

El lobo pacientemente, con paso lento se acercó a su presa, mientras tanto Judai pensaba en que hacer

"_¿Salto o ser comida?...Salto"_

Judai con todas sus fuerzas salto del acantilado y con todo el temor de no golpearse con una roca llego hasta el agua, pero eso no termina aquí, en realidad eran unos rápidos

-¡Chingando! ¿Unos rápidos? ¡No mamen!

Judai trataba de nadar desesperadamente para salvar su vida has que no pudo más…cayo vencido por el agua…

Después de unos minutos de silencio escucho una voz que conocía muy bien, que la reconocería en cualquier lado

-Despierta…Por favor despierta- sonaba preocupado

-¿Johan?

-Mi amado Haou, me alegra que estés despierto- de pronto sintió como abrazado cálidamente

"_¿Haou?"_

Inmediatamente abrió los ojos y en vez de esos ojos dulces color esmeralda que tanto le encantaban a Judai vio unos Ámbar llenos de confusión y preocupación

-Tú no eres mi Haou- sonaba bastante molesto

-No….lo ciento…soy Judai- Hablo con un miedo que le invadía la medula espinal

-Hmmmm- Soltó a Judai haciendo que se pegara contra el suelo

-¡AUCH! ¿Quién eres tú?

-Habías pronunciado mi nombre

¿J…Johan?- No podía creerlo

-Yohan….Eres idéntico a mi Haou

-Si…espera- Judai estaba confundido- ¿Tu Haou?

-Si… MI HAOU- sus ojos se llenaron de rabia

-Ok…ok tranquilo- Judai se levanto

-¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos?- Yohan miraba a Judai con los brazos cruzados

-Ahm…bueno…no tengo ni idea...

-Mmm…Bueno lárgate- Yohan miro a otro lado

-No sé cómo entre y ¿Quieres que salga?- inquirió Judai estupefacto

-Bueno ese no es mi problema- Cerro los ojos mientras empezaban a discutir como niños chiquitos

*Visión chibi*

-¿¡Quieres que me salga? Estás loco

-Si…daaah- Yohan saco la lengua

-Baka…baka…bakaa- Judai agitaba los brazos

*Vision normal*

-mmm…Bien me voy- Judai comenzó a caminar sin mirar el camino- Además no es que necesite de tu….-se paró cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía más pasos pues estaba punto de caer a los rápidos de nuevo, Yohan más veloz tomo al castaño de la chaqueta y de la playera por la parte del cuello, jalo a Judai hacia él.

-He he – es castaño reía nerviosamente

-¿Decías?- el blunette enarco una ceja con los brazos cruzados

-Hmm…bueno- bajo su cabeza mientras jugaba con sus dedos- Si necesito tu ayuda- pronuncio en voz baja

-Ya lo sabía- paso su mano por la cabeza de Judai haciéndole recordar cuando Johan puso esa misma tarde su mano por la cabeza, el Cataño sonrojo al recordar ese acto

-¿Te pasa algo?- Yohan dijo al ver la cara sonrojada de Judai

-¿Eh? No nada

-Bueno vamos

-¿A dónde?

-A esperar que te vayas

-No entiendo

-Ya entenderas…lo único que no entiendo es ¿Cómo diablos llegaste aquí?

Pasaron los minutos estando caminando esperando a que Judai por fin encontrara la salida, aunque ninguno pronunciaban palabra alguna Judai no podía negar que no era del todo desagradable la compañía de Yohan, aunque este le parecía intimidante había algo en el que le parecía bastante interesante, además eso le recordaba a Johan, su amor.

De pronto Judai se sentó en el suelo desesperado

-¡No hay nada aquí!

-Calma…no grites…. ¿O acaso quieres que vuelva a salir otro lobo?

-¿Cómo sabes…? Baah no importa- Judai se acostó en el césped a mirar las estrellas- Por lo menos hay se pueden divisar las estrellas

-Si…¿Te gustan?- se acostó alado de Judai

-Si…siempre las veía cuando era niño…bueno las que alcanzaba a ver- el castaño rio

-Interesante

La pareja paso viendo las estrellas emocionados, si bien a ambos les gustaba tener compañía.

De pronto Judai pudo notar que cada vez el cielo se iba haciendo más claro

-Ya va a amanecer- Yohan hablo levantándose- Me tengo que ir

-¿Adónde vas?

-No importa….me gusto tenerte de compañía

-Igual…Espera- el castaño se levantó rápidamente- ¿Te volveré a ver?

-Si acaso vuelves a regresar estaré aquí- sonrió dulcemente, el castaño le devolvió la sonrisa cuando de pronto una luz se apodero del cuerpo de Judai y una sombra del cuerpo de Yohan

-Adiós Yohan

**ILZzE. ¿Qué TAL? Primera aparición de Yohan**

**Zelda: si asi es…y que aparición**

**ILZzE: sii…jeje q pasara con Judai? Acaso Yohan cambiara la vida del castaño?**

**Zelda: pareces anunciando una telenovela muy mala xD**

**ILZzE: YALO SE! BUENO COMENTEN Y OPINIONES SON BIEN RECIVIDAS YA SABEN GOTCHA!** I


	4. Chapter 4

En dormitorio Obelisco Haou leía cómodamente en su habitación con una pequeña lámpara de lectura prendida, pero su lectura fue interrumpida por un ruido proveniente de los arboles

-¿Hmm?

Haou se levantó y por el ventanal vio a una hermosa melena que se veía entre las sombras sobre un árbol.

Haou salió al balcón y pudo observar a su peor sueño o mejor pesadilla

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- Haou pronuncio con rabia y confusión

De las sombras una figura se divisó…una figura idéntica a Johan… ¿Sera el acaso?

-¿Qué crees que haces enfermo?- Haou gruño cuando vio que este trataba de entrar por la ventana

-SHH…CALLATE

-NO ME CLLAES IDIOTA – Haou aventó al blunette por la ventana

-AAAH!

-Yohan idiota vete

Yohan rápidamente volvió a subir al árbol y entro por la ventana

-Vamos Haou que ¿acaso no me extrañaste?

-No ¬¬

-No seas tan frio – se acercó y le abrazo por la cintura

-no me vuelvas a tocar ¬¬*- golpeo fuertemente a Yohan en la cabeza- ¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos?- se cruzó de brazos

-Pues como me extrañas…decidí venir- sonrió inocente mente

-¿Te extraño?- dijo Haou incrédulo

-Si

De pronto se escucharon las carcajadas de Haou por toda la isla

-Buena broma

-Eres cruel

-Bastante-decía orgulloso aun sin mostrar el mínimo sentimiento

-Peor aún que seas cruel te amo

-Te odio

-Te amo- se acerco

-Te odio

-Te amo- se acercó más y beso rápidamente a Haou

-¡Imbécil!- alejo a Yohan con un golpe- no lo repitas

-Te amo

-¡Cállate!

-Te amo Haou

-¡CALLATE!

Yohan se aferró a los labios de Haou dejándole ninguna salida…esta vez Yohan ganaría…Haou después de un minutos de andar forcejeando decidió seguir el beso…si era cierto en parte extrañaba a Yohan y sus tonterías. Pero más que nada sus besos tan ardientes.

Yohan aprovechando esto paso su mano por debajo del pantalón de Haou y este notándolo se separó rápidamente de él y le metió una cachetada

-¡¿Qué DEMONIO SCRES QUE HACES?

-Vamos Haou…todos estos días que no hemos estado juntos…sé que lo deseas tanto como yo

-Idiota- susurro frustrado Haou

-Seré idiota... pero soy tu idiota… espera eso no sonó bien

Haou se golpeó en la frente... ¿Cómo podía llamar a este tonto su novio?

-Sabes el porque me mandaron aquí ¿cierto?

-Tu padre me odia

-Si así es

Haou y Yohan quedaron en silencio un buen rato.

Y si se preguntan, Haou fue enviado a la academia del duelo, por tres razones

Los maestros se volvían cada vez más locos por la crítica de Haou

Haou no era muy sociable que digamos, casi no tenía amigos, no salía a casi ninguna parte, a menos que fuera necesario, sino se la pasaba sentado en su habitación leyendo

Y la más importante, el padre de Haou odia a Yohan así que para alejarlo lo mando a este sitio

Bien ahora saben los puntos por los que el castaño se encontraba en este momento mirando a Yohan como si fuera un idiota.

-Entonces… ¡¿Por qué VERGAS ESTAS AQUÍ?- Haou exploto, el blunette le hacía sacar de sus casillas

-No podía dejarte solo…aquí

-Si no necesito tu ayuda

-Vas a estar solo toda…

-No estoy solo-interrumpió Haou totalmente irritado- tengo…-y en un susurro- un amigo…

- ¿Un amigo?-Yohan pregunto incrédulo rascándose la oreja para ver si había escuchado mal

-Sí, un amigo

De pronto un audible silencio se apodero de ambos hasta que…

-HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA- Yohan estallo en carcajadas.

-IDIOTA ¿DE QUE TE RIES?

-DE QUE TIENE SUN AMIGO- seguía riendo sin parar

Haou había llegado a su límite, realmente estaba muy furioso así que por instinto se abalanzo hacia Yohan y comenzaron a luchar en el suelo.

-Eres mío- Yohan dijo forcejeando sobre Haou y agarrándolo por la cintura

-Era una trampa- Haou se sentía sumamente estúpido

-Si eso era….- el blunette pronuncio sumamente sombrío

Yohan aprovechando la situación en la que se encontraba el castaño comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente. Haou trataba de zafarse frenéticamente pero estaba derrotado, ahora le pertenecería a Yohan su cuerpo

"_YOHAN TE ODIO"_

Yohan rápidamente empezó a sacar la ropa de Haou dejándolo solo con su bóxer color negro

"_YOHAN TE DETESTO"_

El blunette comenzó a besar el cuello del castaño sin soltarlo aun y con rápido movimiento dejo al completo desnudo a su amante

"_YOHAN PAGARAS POR ESTO"_

El blunette comenzó a penetrar dentro de Haou haciendo que este gimiera a reacción.

-Haou te amo- declaro en el oído de su amante

-Yo...han….date…por….muerto- amenazo Haou aun sin dejar de gemir

-Bien valdrá la pena la muerte, si antes te tengo conmigo- beso el cuello de su novio y pronto paso a sus labios. Un casto, apasionado y pervertido beso se apodero de ambos, y aunque Haou no lo admitiera abiertamente realmente está disfrutando de aquel momento.

"_Maldito imbécil, ¿Cómo logras apoderarte de mí?"_

Haou tomo del cuello a su novio y flojito y cooperando, ya no forcejeaba decidió disfrutar del momento, aunque sabía que se arrepentiría decidió darle solo por hoy su cuerpo al bufón que le robo el corazón.

Yohan comenzó a penetrar arrítmicamente cada vez con más rapidez…

-Mi Haou

-Yo…Yo…Yohan

-Te amo Haou

-Te…te... ¿amo?- el castaño no daría a torcer su brazo

-Me conformo con eso

De pronto Yohan dio el golpe final haciendo que Haou gritara de dolor.

-Sshhh…no grites- beso al castaño

De pronto un fuerte sueño invadió a Haou y quedo profundamente dormido. Yohan tomo al castaño estilo nupcial y lo llevo a su cama y lo acostó junto a él.

-Duerme bien amor

"Yohan decidió ir a su sitio habitual a meditar y pensar con claridad. Camino en aquel bosque oscuro y solitario donde, a excepción de algunas criaturas, eso no lo pisaba nadie, o eso pensaba

-Ay por favor ¡¿Un acantilado? Debe ser una broma ¬¬

-¿Y esa voz?

Yohan corrió rápidamente donde le indicaba la voz, y por Ra, Haou había saltado de un acantilado

-¡HAOU!

El blunette salto del acantilado de igual forma y nado rápidamente hacia el cuerpo inerte de su novio.

Coloco a Haou en su espalda y con toda sus fuerzas llego hasta la orilla y coloco al castaño en el césped, pero había algo raro en sus semblante, envez de ese frio se encontró con uno dulce lleno de miedo

"_¿Es mi Haou?"_ Yohan pensó incrédulo pero ese cabello, esa figura, tiene que ser Haou

-Despierta…Por favor despierta

-¿Johan?

-Mi amado Haou, me alegra que estés despierto- abrazo de felicidad al castaño que pensaba era su novio

Inmediatamente Judai abrió los ojos y para la sorpresa de Yohan en vez de esos fríos y calculadores ojos dorados se encontró con unos cálidos color café

-Tú no eres mi Haou- sonaba bastante molesto

-No….lo ciento…soy Judai- Hablo el extraño con un miedo que le invadía la medula espinal

-Hmmmm- Soltó a Judai haciendo que se pegara contra el suelo

-¡AUCH! ¿Quién eres tú?

-Habías pronunciado mi nombre

¿J…Johan?

-Yohan….Eres idéntico a mi Haou

-Si…espera- Judai estaba confundido- ¿Tu Haou?

-Si… MI HAOU- sus ojos se llenaron de rabia

-Ok…ok tranquilo- Judai se levanto

-¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos?- Yohan miraba a Judai con los brazos cruzados

-Ahm…bueno…no tengo ni idea...

-Mmm…Bueno lárgate- Yohan miro a otro lado

-No sé cómo entre y ¿Quieres que salga?- inquirió Judai estupefacto

-Bueno ese no es mi problema- Cerro los ojos mientras empezaban a discutir como niños chiquitos

*Visión chibi*

-¿¡Quieres que me salga? Estás loco

-Si…daaah- Yohan saco la lengua

-Baka…baka…bakaa- Judai agitaba los brazos

*Vision normal*

-mmm…Bien me voy- Judai comenzó a caminar sin mirar el camino- Además no es que necesite de tu….-se paró cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía más pasos pues estaba punto de caer a los rápidos de nuevo, Yohan más veloz tomo al castaño de la chaqueta y de la playera por la parte del cuello, jalo a Judai hacia él.

-He he – el castaño reía nerviosamente

-¿Decías?- el blunette enarco una ceja con los brazos cruzados

-Hmm…bueno- bajo su cabeza mientras jugaba con sus dedos- Si necesito tu ayuda- pronuncio en voz baja

-Ya lo sabía- paso su mano por la cabeza de Judai haciéndole recordar cuando Johan puso esa misma tarde su mano por la cabeza, el Cataño sonrojo al recordar ese acto

-¿Te pasa algo?- Yohan dijo al ver la cara sonrojada de Judai

-¿Eh? No nada

-Bueno vamos

-¿A dónde?

-A esperar que te vayas

-No entiendo

-Ya entenderás…lo único que no comprendo es ¿Cómo diablos llegaste aquí?

Pasaron los minutos estando caminando esperando a que Judai por fin encontrara la salida, aunque ninguno pronunciaban palabra alguna Judai no podía negar que no era del todo desagradable la compañía de Yohan, aunque este le parecía intimidante había algo en el que le parecía bastante interesante, además eso le recordaba a Johan, su amor. Y Yohan por otro lado tampoco se le hacía mala la compañía de Judai, era confortante pero no era parecido a su Haou, este niño era más alegre y juguetón mientras que su amante era frio y calculador, dos polos opuestos

De pronto Judai se sentó en el suelo desesperado

-¡No hay nada aquí!

-Calma…no grites…. ¿O acaso quieres que vuelva a salir otro lobo?

-¿Cómo sabes…? Baah no importa- Judai se acostó en el césped a mirar las estrellas- Por lo menos hay se pueden divisar las estrellas

-Si…¿Te gustan?- se acostó alado de Judai

-Si…siempre las veía cuando era niño…bueno las que alcanzaba a ver- el castaño rio

-Interesante

La pareja paso viendo las estrellas emocionados, si bien a ambos les gustaba tener compañía.

"_Este mocoso es interesante, y aparecer tiene el uniforme de la academia de Haou, ¿Acaso se habrán conocido ya?"_

De pronto Judai pudo notar que cada vez el cielo se iba haciendo más claro

-Ya va a amanecer- Yohan hablo levantándose- Me tengo que ir

-¿Adónde vas?

-No importa….me gusto tenerte de compañía

-Igual…Espera- el castaño se levantó rápidamente- ¿Te volveré a ver?

-Si acaso vuelves a regresar estaré aquí- sonrió dulcemente, el castaño le devolvió la sonrisa cuando de pronto una luz se apodero del cuerpo de Judai y una sombra del cuerpo de Yohan

-Adiós Yohan"

Yohan apareció en la habitación de Haou mientras este seguía dormido en el pecho de su novio

-Así que Judai…- precio inaudible, casi como un susurro- tendré que investigar más acerca del tal Judai.

**ILZzE: ACTUALIZACION! AHÍ TIENES TU ACTUALIZACION CUÑIS!**

**Zelda: hehe *rascando por detrás de la cabeza* cálmate…**

**ILZzE: Bueno espero les guste, el lemon es demasiado corto lose TT-TT….debo trabajar más en ello y por otro lado…esperen las actualizaciones siguientes**

**Zelda: Así es… ahora ve a hacer la tarea de geometría ¬¬**

**-ILZzE:* corriendo a esconderse de la tare***

**Zelda: no puedo creer que siempre haga eso…bueno GOTCHA!**


	5. Chapter 5

-Así que Judai…- precio inaudible, casi como un susurro- tendré que investigar más acerca del tal Judai.

-¿Qué pasa con Judai?- Haou se despertó de repente

-¿Cómo despertaste?- Yohan parecía confundido

-Haces mucho ruido idiota- Haou gruño

- ¬¬ Si apenas y susurre- Yohan decía incrédulo

-Sabes que soy sensible al ruido

-¿Cuál ruido?- Yohan parecía irritado

-EL DE TU VOZ IMBECIL –Golpeo a Yohan haciendo que este volara de la cama

-Waaa….- Yohan chillo mientras se sobaba su cabeza

-En fin estúpido no contestaste a mi pregunta- Haou se incorporó sentado en la cama cubriendo sus partes con la colcha

-¿Cuál pregunta?- Yohan decía confundido

Haou de pronto tomo un libro y lo lanzo justo en la cabeza del blunette

-¿Qué ACASO ERES SORDO? ¿Qué PASA CON JUDAI IMBECIL?

-Espera…. ¿Conoces a Judai?- Yohan decía confundido

-Si…él es…-dijo en voz baja apenado- mi amigo

-¿Él es tu amigo?- pregunto Yohan aun atónito

-Si…

-¿Y cómo es el?- Pregunto el blunette con demasiado interés

-¿Para qué quieres saber?- Haou pregunto incrédulo

-Por que anoche apareció en el bosque

-¿enserio? – Pregunto el castaño atónito

-Si…

-¿Cómo carajos llego allí? Yo pensaba que tú y yo éramos el únicos en poder ir

-Pensaba lo mismo…de hecho lo confundí contigo

-Vaya eres idiota ¬¬

-¡CALLA! Además lo salve- decía orgulloso

-De una mierda será ¬¬- _"Así que Judai pudo ir a es solitario lugar…me pregunto si Johan de igual manera podrá"_

-Igual ¿Cómo es ese chico? Me sorprendió mucho que fuera tu vivo retrato

-Llevo un día de conocerlo, pero al parecer es muy "gracioso"…- Yohan se le quedo mirando- me refiero que todos los profesores lo odian

-Igual que a ti- Yohan dijo sonriendo

-¡HEY! No es mi problema que no tomen mis "críticas constructivas" de buena manera- El castaño se defendió

-Bueno… continúa con Judai- el blunette movió sus manos en señal de continuación

-Bueno ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Solo se que es gracioso…al parecer muy dulce…que está enamorado…y…

-Espera- Yohan interrumpió ¿Enamorado?- el castaño asintió- ¿De quién?

-Creo que de un sujeto llamado Johan

-¡¿JOHAN?- el blunette pregunto atónito

-Si….y es igual a ti…bueno menos tonto que tu

-¡HEY! No molestes Haou- este solo entorno los ojos- ¿Así que Johan? _"El mismo nombre que pronuncio cuando despertó"_

-Si…- Haou se ponía sus boxes…no dejaría que ese pervertido lo viera desnudo de nuevo

Yohan quedo pensando un rato… ¿Haou tenía un gemelo? ¿Yohan tenía un gemelo? ¿Era posible eso? _"Esto no puede ser"_

De pronto se escuchó como tocaban la puerta….

-¿Quién?- Pregunto Haou mientras Yohan le hacía una seña de estamos muertos

-Haou…soy yo Judai….pensé que podríamos ir juntos a la escuela- decía dulcemente el castaño mientras estaba afuera

-Claro solo espérame un segundo- Haou decía mientras se dirigía a Yohan cuando d pronto tropezó - ¡FUCK!

-¿Haou? ¿Estás bien?- Judai se asunto y giro el picaporte

-JUDAI NO ENTRES- Grito mientras Yohan comenzaba a ponerse su ropa interior

-¿Por qué pasa?- se asustaba aún más

"_¿Qué hago?" _Pensaba Haou, de pronto se le ocurrió una idea y….tiro a Yohan por la ventana, este no había ni terminado de ponerse el bóxer

-¡AH!-gritaba el blunette al caer

-Idiota no grites…- dijo por el barandal y de pronto entro Judai

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo el oji marrón confundido

-Nada- Contesto su gemelo con suma tranquilidad

Mientras tanto Yohan se encontraba noqueado en el suelo K.O. y pensaba _"¿Cómo puede hacerlo?"_

-¿estás bien Haou?- pregunto Judai preocupado

-Si…

-Bueno entonces vamos que se hace tarde…- se quedó mirando unos segundo pero decidió no darle importancias a porque Haou estaba en bóxer aun… o porque carajos estaba en el barandal

-Quédate ahí hasta que regrese Yohan- el castaño sonrió victorioso mientras miraba al idiota de su novio noqueado en el suelo

-Si…

-No se te vaya a ocurrir salir a los pasillos, ni nada de eso

-No…

-Idiota- reía Haou mientras se dirigía a darse una rápida ducha y cambiarse

-¿Por qué es tan dolorosa mi vida?- Decía Yohan tirado en el suelo sin la capacidad de moverse

**ILZzE: CUÑISSSSS FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS…! JEJE QUE TE LA PACES MUY BIEN…Y PARA QUE NO ME VUELVAS A PREGUNTAR ¬¬….SI EL FIC ES TU REGALO..Y JOHAN NO SE QUE RAYOS TE VA A DAR XD**

**Zelda: *estallando en risas* Jjajajaja me encanto como se cayó Yohan Xddddd**

**ILZzE: jajaja bueno… espero les haya gustado…y esperen actualizaciones siguientes…y Yohan…no te comas a mi hermana ¬¬ que ya ves lo q te puede hacer xDDDD hehehe GOTCHA!**


	6. Chapter 6

-¿estás bien Haou?- pregunto Judai preocupado

-Si…

-Bueno entonces vamos que se hace tarde…- se quedó mirando unos segundo pero decidió no darle importancias a porque Haou estaba en bóxer aun… o porque carajos estaba en el barandal

-Quédate ahí hasta que regrese Yohan- el castaño sonrió victorioso mientras miraba al idiota de su novio noqueado en el suelo

-Si…

-No se te vaya a ocurrir salir a los pasillos, ni nada de eso

-No…

-Idiota- reía Haou mientras se dirigía a darse una rápida ducha y cambiarse

-¿Por qué es tan dolorosa mi vida?- Decía Yohan tirado en el suelo sin la capacidad de moverse

Bueno en unos minutos Haou estaba listo para salir a almorzar con Judai e irse directo a clases, por otro lado….

-¿Por qué Haou chan siempre hace lo mismo?- decía Yohan semi desnudo caminando por el jardín

Se preguntaran… ¿Por qué diablos no subió de nuevo al cuarto a cambiarse? , y eso mis queridos lectores es fácil de responder, simplemente no se le ocurrió esa idea, además Yohan no nada pudoroso…osease que le da igual si está o no desnudo.

-Aún me duele mi cabeza- dijo rascándose la cabeza, pero de pronto su pensamiento de dolor fue interrumpido por uno de hambre- AWW ToT que hambre, será mejor que vaya por algo de comer….

Pero cuando se disponía a dirigirse hacia el comedor recordó las palabras de Haou

"No se te vaya a ocurrir salir a los pasillos, ni nada de eso"

"_Cree que Haou está exagerando, no creo que nadie note mi presencia…" _decía inconscientemente, pero al pensar más profundo _"Pensándolo mejor, Haou es capaz de volverme a aventar, dispararme con una ametralladora, o mutilar con una moto cierra, o lo que es peor, no darme sexo"_

Vaya que eso era un problema, nótese mi sarcasmo. Bueno regresando a Yohan el decidió regresar a la habitación y por fin cambiarse de ropa e ir a buscar algo de comer, quizás comería bellotas como las ardillas.

Peor lo que Yohan no sabía es que dos jovencitas lo veían con una hemorragia nasal.

-¿Lo viste?- decía Jasmin encantada (amiga de Azuka)

-Claro, era el joven Johan, tan sexy como siempre- decía su compañera Mindy escurriéndole baba por la boca

-Si pero había algo extraño en el

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Digo míralo, su cabello es más oscuro, y pude notar que sus ojos eran de una color ámbar

-Estas delirando, creo que el almuerzo te hizo daño- dijo con un ceño fruncido- además igualmente se ve sumamente sexy

-En eso tienes razón- respondió soñadora- Como quisiera que me pidiera que fuese su novia- comenzó a soñar una escena romántica con Johan vestido elegantemente…

_-Oh mi dulce doncella- decía Johan con galantería_

_-Oh mi joven príncipe- decía la peli negra con un vestido largo color azul_

_-Sabe desde hace mucho tiempo e querido decirle algo muy importante- tomo la mano de la muchacha_

_-Si mi amado _

_-¿Le gustaría ser mi novia?- la tomaba por la cintura y la acercaba a ella, ese fresco ahora, esa sensación ya se venía visible cuando…._

-¡Mindy! ¡MINDY DESPIERTA!- la alejaba de ella…al parecer en su fantasía no se daba cuenta que estaba a punto de besar a su amiga

-OMG….perdón- decía al despertar y ver la acción que estaba a punto de realizar

-Bien será mejor irnos ¬¬

Al fin corrieron por el campus ya se les hacía tarde para llegar a clases.

Regresando a nuestros dos castaños favoritos se encaminaban al aula de clases y por el camino se toparon con demás amigos de Judai, y algo muy increíble y raro en Haou llego…el….el…EL ESTABA SOCIALIZANDO…impresionante pero cierto… al parecer Haou tenía un nuevo semblante, se veía más feliz…pero aun así…daba más miedo que el infierno.

-¿y bien Haou como te la pasaste en el primer día en la Academia del duelo?- pregunto Judai con una amplia sonrisa adornando su rostro

-¿Debo contestar?- decía furioso al recordar su ya incomodo reencuentro con el idiota que se decía llamar su novio

-ohm, no te preocupes- A Judai le tomo de sorpresa la repentina reacción de Haou, ¿Algo habrá pasado en la noche?

Ahora que lo meditaba más a fondo, Haou se estuvo comportando raro en la mañana…

_-¿Quién?- Pregunto Haou mientras Yohan le hacía una seña de estamos muertos_

_-Haou…soy yo Judai….pensé que podríamos ir juntos a la escuela- decía dulcemente el castaño mientras estaba afuera_

_-Claro solo espérame un segundo- Haou decía mientras se dirigía a Yohan cuando d pronto tropezó - ¡FUCK!_

_-¿Haou? ¿Estás bien?- Judai se asunto y giro el picaporte_

_-JUDAI NO ENTRES- Grito mientras Yohan comenzaba a ponerse su ropa interior_

_-¿Por qué pasa?- se asustaba aún más_

_"__¿Qué hago?"__Pensaba Haou, de pronto se le ocurrió una idea y….tiro a Yohan por la ventana, este no había ni terminado de ponerse el bóxer_

_-¡AH!-gritaba el blunette al caer_

_-Idiota no grites…- dijo por el barandal y de pronto entro Judai_

_-¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo el oji marrón confundido_

_-Nada- Contesto su gemelo con suma tranquilidad_

_Mientras tanto Yohan se encontraba noqueado en el suelo K.O. y pensaba__"¿Cómo puede hacerlo?"_

_-¿estás bien Haou?- pregunto Judai preocupado_

_-Si…_

_-Bueno entonces vamos que se hace tarde…- se quedó mirando unos segundo pero decidió no darle importancias a porque Haou estaba en bóxer aun… o porque carajos estaba en el barandal_

"_Quizás solo exagero"_ Judai se encogió de hombro y no tomo mucho interés en el asunto…

Al entrar al aula lo primero que diviso Judai fue a su amado Johan…se veía tan lindo como siempre, y más cuando relucía esa hermosa sonrisa que le inconscientemente hizo que sacara más de un suspiro. Esto no pasó desapercibido por Haou que hizo una pequeña risa más que traviesa macabra…

-¡Hey! Judai hola…-Saludo Johan de igual manera embobado por los cálidos ojos del castaño

Haou al notar que su "gemelo" no se movía decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y aventó a Judai haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y estuviera a punto de golpearse contra el suelo, Johan más rápido tomo a Judai entre sus brazos evitando que se estrellara contra el suelo.

-¿Estas bien?- Johan mantenía abrazado al castaño

-Johan…- miro los orbes esmeraldas que tanto le encantaban

-Judai…- pronunciaba mientras se aceleraba su corazón ante tal cercanía

"_Haou eres un dios….con este buen acto ya no me voy al infierno" _Pensaba complacido el oji dorados

-¡Johan!- gritaron la peli roja y la peli negra al ver a nuestro protagonista

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- decía saliendo de su transe y como pudo notar estaba a pocos centímetros de saborear los labios del castaño _"Maldición…"_

Las dos gritonas se acercaron a Johan empujando a Judai hacia un lado. Haou apresurándose a que su "hermano" estuviera a salvo no pudo evitar escuchar la plática que tenían las dos muchachas con Johan….claro si a eso se le puede llamar platica.

-¡Johan te veías tan bien en el jardín!- gritaba la peli negra al recordar la imagen de Yohan

-¿El jardín?

-¡Si! Cuando estabas con los….n/n con solo los boxers- respondía la peli roja

Haou al escuchar eso palideció al instante….un hombre parecido a Johan que estaba en el jaridn con boxers _"Yohan…" _pensaba furioso

-Discúlpenme peor no se de lo que me hablan- comentaba Johan confundido

-No te hagas…Johan- decía la peli negra con unos corazones saliendo de su persona

-Aunque pensándolo mejor…creo que te quitaste los suplentes naranjas….y quizás tu cabello se veía extraño por la sombra de los arboles….

Era definitivo Yohan estaría muerto hoy _"Voy a matarte imbécil…"_ pensaba mas que furioso Hoau mientras un aura asesina lo envolvía….

¿Qué pasaría ahora?

Un Judai noqueado en el suelo

Un Johan confundido

Un Haou molesto

Y un Yohan que parecía ardilla trepado en los arboles….

Vaya que este fic se está volviendo cada vez más extraño

**ILZzE: HA! NO PENSARIAN QUE SE DESARIAN FACILMENTE D EMI**

**Zelda: Lmanetamos el retraso ya saben….fin de año…preparativos navideños…exámenes ¬¬**

**ILZZE: exacto! Y bueno esperen una sorpresa mañana ^^..por otro lado…yohan cuñis feliz navidad y q ta la pases muy bien…ah y espero que mi hermana no te mate Xddd GOTCHA!**


	7. Chapter 7

-¡Johan te veías tan bien en el jardín!- gritaba la peli negra al recordar la imagen de Yohan

-¿El jardín?

-¡Sí! Cuando estabas con los….n/n con solo los boxers- respondía la peli roja

Haou al escuchar eso palideció al instante….un hombre parecido a Johan que estaba en el jardín con boxers _"Yohan…" _pensaba furioso

-Discúlpenme peor no se de lo que me hablan- comentaba Johan confundido

-No te hagas…Johan- decía la peli negra con unos corazones saliendo de su persona

-Aunque pensándolo mejor…creo que te quitaste los suplentes naranjas….y quizás tu cabello se veía extraño por la sombra de los arboles….

Era definitivo Yohan estaría muerto hoy _"Voy a matarte imbécil…"_ pensaba más que furioso Haou mientras un aura asesina lo envolvía….

Mientras tanto el pobre Judai estaba noqueado en el suelo, en otras palabras se encontraba desmayado.

-¡SIENTENSE!- grito el sensei al entrar al aula, pero al notar a Judai en el suelo- ¡¿Qué DEMONIOS LE PASO AL SR. YUKI?

Todos dirigieron sus miradas al pequeño e inconsciente castaño, Johan a reacción quito a las gritonas de su camino y corrió así SU Judai.

-Judai….Judai…- Nombraba el blunette colocando al castaño en su regazo, y esto no fue bien visto por nuestras queridas gritonas y demás mujeres en la sala.

-¿Por qué no lo llevas a la enfermería Johan?- comentaba Haou con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, que más que sonrisa parecía una mueca.

"_En definitivo ya no me voy al infierno…"_

-¡¿Qué?- Pregunto perplejo

-Sr. Anderson lleve al muchacho a la enfermería.- ordeno el profesor

Johan se puso al rojo vivo tomando entre sus brazos a su amado Japonés, y cargándolo estilo nupcial lo llevo a la enfermería.

Durante el trayecto Johan más que ir viendo a donde se dirigía contemplaba al adorable niño que llevaba en sus brazos, que de niño no tenía nada…

"_Te ves tan kawaii" _ pensaba con un rubor adornando sus mejillas

Esto no pasó desapercibido por un hombre ardilla que los miraba trepado en un árbol

-Interesante…parece que no solo Haou tiene un gemelo- decía con un tono sombrío que lo describía perfectamente.

Al parecer Yohan se encontraba sobre un árbol como una ardilla buscando bellotas.

Por otro lado Johan miro a su pequeño Judai que descansaba cómodamente en los brazos de nuestro querido protagonista. Inconscientemente el blunette se acercó al rostro del chico, ya podía saborear los labios del bello castaño, ya estaba tan cerca de sentir ese suculento beso cuando….el idiota de Yohan por andar mirando la escena perdió el equilibrio y cayó del árbol amortiguando su caída por unos arbustos, y esto para su gemelo no pasó desapercibido alejándose bruscamente del castaño.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunto mirando los arbustos7

"_Vamos piensa en algo Yohan…"_ pensaba frenético buscando algo que le hiciera escapar de ello… y por suerte se le vino una idea

-tititi…-Yohan comenzaba a hacer ruidos de ardilla, y que por cierto era una pésima imitación

-Oh parece que es una ardilla- decía Johan mientras sonreía- que linda- ¡¿Cómo ES POSIBLE QUE SE CREYERA UNA IMITACION TAN MALA? En definitivo Johan era más estúpido que su gemelo, o por lo menos le daba pelea.

Mientras tanto Yohan se encontraba sin poder creerlo, sin poder concebir que este tarado le creyera…

"_Parece que es más tarado que yo" _pensaba sonriendo _"Esperen un momento eso no sonó nada bien"_ vaya que esos dos gemelos eran todo un caso.

Mientras tanto volviendo a Haou, él se encontraba en la clase del sensei Daitokuji pensando en miles de maneras de torturas a su "amado" novio

"_Puedo amarrarlo l ventilador del techo y que de vueltas esta que caiga inconsciente, o puedo meter su cabeza al escusado y jalarle hasta que se muera ahogado, o puedo dejarlo colgado de un pie ahí está que muera de desangramiento, ¡YASE LO CASTRARE!" _

Vaya que Haou estaba ocupado en estos momentos, vayamos mejor con Judai que disfrutaba de un dulce, dulce sueño.

Judai se encontraba en el mismo bosque donde había estado la noche anterior, pero esta vez no se encontraba Yohan y al perecer todo era muchísimo más alegre de lo que recordaba.

-Vaya que esto es lindo

Decía feliz mente mientras cantaba una alegre canción…como leyeron Judai estaba cantando, y a mi parecer no cantaba nada mal.

_**Aha! Listen boy**_

_**My first love story**_

_**My angel and my girls**_

_**My sunshine**_

_**Oh! Oh! Let's go!**_

_**Neomuneomu meotjyeo nuni nuni busyeo**_

_**Sumeul mot swigesseo tteollineun girl**_

_**Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby**_

_**Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby**_

Al parecer Azuka había cantado esa canción toda la semana y a nuestro querido Judai se le pego, y al castaño le tonta, pero ahora con su acercamiento hacia Johan hace unos momentos sabía que estas palabras cobraban un sentido en él, estaba enamorado y no podía negarlo más, tendría que decirla Johan lo que sentía.

_**Oh neomu bukkeureowo chyeodabol su eobseo**_

_**Sarange ppajyeosseo sujubeun girl**_

_**Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby**_

_**Gee Gee Gee Gee Bab Bab Bab Bab Bab Bab**_

Así se la paso cantando todo el trayecto pensando en su amado blunette, aquel que le habia robado el corazón en más de una ocasión.

_**Eotteoke hajyo (eotteokhajyo)**_

_**Tteollineun maeum (tteollineun mameunyo)**_

_**(Dugeundugeundugeundugeun) dugeun dugeungeoryeo bamen jamdo mot irujyo**_

Pero ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente había tres grandes problemas

Eran dos chicos, eso no sería bien visto

¿Qué tal y Johan no sentía lo mismo por él? No podría resistir el rechazo

Y la simple idea que más dela mitad de las chicas de la academia se morían por nuestro joven blunette

Esos sí que eran problemas.

De pronto Judai se despertó de golpe y pudo notar el blanco techo de la enfermería.

Se incorporó y pudo notar que era el único que habitaba en aquella habitación, lo cual le alegraba, no quisiera que alguien lo viera enn este momento donde comenzaba a habalr solo

-No puedo decirle a Johan, no puedo…- dijo para sí mismo recordando aquellos pequeños problemas. – No puedo…- y con eso aquella alegre canción se había ido y ahora una trágica comenzaba donde un pequeño Judai sentado en una camilla de la enfermería comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente.

Pero como siempre en esta historia ay algunos mirones, es decir un mirón, y con eso me refiero a Yohan que miraba a Judai por la ventana.

-Vaya, al parecer ese par de imbéciles no se van a declarar- decía furioso pero a la ves divertido- claro esta si no les doy una pequeña ayuda- y con eso sus grandes ojos ámbar comenzaron a brilla, un brillo lleno de malicia y picardía

Esta sería la semana más larga de las vidas de Judai y Johan…

Pasaron las horas no dejaron salir a Judai hasta las 7:00pm y nuestros tortolos se acompañaban mutuamente hasta la cumbre donde debían separarse, pero no pensando aquello disfrutaron cada minuto juntos.

Se podía respirar un aire de paz, lo contrario que en la habitación de Haou donde en estos momentos Yohan se encontraba recostado en la enorme cama de su novio descansado, pero no le duraría mucho el gusto…

-¡IMBECIL!- se abrió la puerta precipitadamente dejando ver a un furioso Haou

-Haou- trago en seco Yohan asustado

-¡VAS A MORIR IMBECIL! – cerro, o más bien, azoto la puerta y Yohan pudo notar los cuchillos que llevaba Haou

"_Estoy muerto" _pensaba el oji naranja mientras receba por su vida

-¿¡COMO TE ATREVISTE A SALIR?- Haou se acercaba peligrosamente

"_En definitivo estoy muerto" _ Trago en seco.

Pobre Yohan la que le espera

**ILZzE: ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!...Espero que hayan pasado una Feliz navidad, y que este 2012 empiecen con el máximo y terminen de igual manera ^^…gracias por este gran año lleno de fics y obviamente Spiritshapping, y esperen más este año ya que como lo veo este nuevo año se termina lágrimas de sangre y este fic de almas gemelas que espero ambas historias disfrutes**

**Zelda: Así es como dijo mi compañera este año terminamos fics pero empezamos nuevos, siempre hay nuevas ideas así que espérenlos. También queremos informales que si gustan ver el video musical de la canción de arriba junto con su traducción les dejamos el link : **.com/watch?v=orltK93E5So

**ILZzE: ¡DISFRUTEN EL 2012! Y no olviden… GOTCHA!**


	8. Chapter 8

Pasaron las horas no dejaron salir a Judai hasta las 7:00pm y nuestros tortolos se acompañaban mutuamente hasta la cumbre donde debían separarse, pero no pensando aquello disfrutaron cada minuto juntos.

Se podía respirar un aire de paz, lo contrario que en la habitación de Haou donde en estos momentos Yohan se encontraba recostado en la enorme cama de su novio descansado, pero no le duraría mucho el gusto…

-¡IMBECIL!- se abrió la puerta precipitadamente dejando ver a un furioso Haou

-Haou- trago en seco Yohan asustado

-¡VAS A MORIR IMBECIL! – cerro, o más bien, azoto la puerta y Yohan pudo notar los cuchillos que llevaba Haou

"_Estoy muerto"_pensaba el oji naranja mientras receba por su vida

-¿¡COMO TE ATREVISTE A SALIR?- Haou se acercaba peligrosamente

"_En definitivo estoy muerto"_Trago en seco.

-Este…veras…es unan larga historia….-decía el blunette jugando con sus dedos

Los ojos de Haou se llenaron de un brillo lleno de malicia, lleno de furia, una solo característica de Haou, y su "amado" novio notándolo decidió soltar la sopa

-Está bien…está bien, te diré todo- decía en un tomo muuuuy dramático- Tenia hambre y fui a buscar algo que comer- comenzó a chillar. Era cierto que Yohan daba más que miedo pero a comparación de Haou no le llegaba a los telones.

-¡PUES TE HIBA A TRAER ALGO QUE COMER!

-¿Así? ¿Cómo qué?- decía un poco interesado

-No sé, bellotas o algo así

Bueno ¿Qué demonios traían con las bellotas?

-¡ves! Me ibas a dejar sin comer- comenzaba a fingir que lloraba, y esta imitación era muy realista

-¡TE CONOSCO IMBECIL!- y con eso lanzo un chuchillo y bendito sean los reflejos de Yohan que alcanzo a esquivar el proyectil- ¡CONOSCO TUS MAÑAS!- y lanzo otro.

-No te enojes Haou- decía acercándose rápidamente al castaño mientras le agarraba por los brazos- Mi Haou

-¡No soy tuyo! ¡NI QUE FUERA TU PERRO!- trato de zafarse pero Yohan era muy fuerte, demasiado

-Te amo….-Decía con un hilo de voz

-Creo que ya había quedado claro que te odio- alzo una ceja

-Te amo Haou chan

El castaño se disponía a protestar cuando siento unos labios aplastando los suyos, ese beso se entorno apasionado, y ¿Cómo no? Ambos tenían las hormonas a todo lo que daba, y aun más que hormonas eran unos pervertidos incorregibles. Haou al notar las intenciones de su novio se separó de él metiéndole un golpe en el estómago dejando a Yohan K.O.

El blunette se quedó tirado en el suelo, Haou tenía bastante fuerza, y ahora lo comprobó, un poco más abajo y hubiera ocasionado un serio accidente.

-Eso te pasa por desobedecer mis órdenes- trato de excusarse cruzando los brazos

-Bien…Bien valió la pena- comenzaba a decir mientras recobraba el aire, y Haou por su parte lo miraba con cierto interés- Pude conocer a mi gemelo

-¿Conociste a Johan?- pregunto más enojado

-No te enojes que no hable con él, solo lo vi….-comenzó a reír- parece ser más tarado que yo

-Nadie es más tarado que tu- entorno los ojos hacia su pareja aun con los brazos cruzados

-¡Hey!- Yohan rebuzno a reacción

-Como sea, quiero dormir….- se metió al cuarto de baño, al parecer se disponía a tener una ducha que lo relajase y dormiría tranquilamente.

-¿No me darás de comer?- Yohan estaba desesperado

-No….no te la mereces – decía por el otro lado de la puerta con una sonrisa- por mi muérete de hambre

Haou comenzó a desvestirse al no encontrar ruido alguno, supuso que Yohan estaría en el suelo o se habría salido a buscar algo que comer, por un lado él estaba feliz con ese pensamiento, quería estar a solas pensando en algo para hacer que su hermano y Johan estuvieran juntos.

Y así fue como recordó cuando Yohan se le declaro por primera vez.

_Yohan entro por la ventana de la habitación de Haou como era su costumbre, para ese entonces el padre del castaño ya estaba dormido así que podría estar con el oji dorado toda la noche_

_-¿Haou?_

_-Pensé que no vendrías- miro a Yohan muy tranquilamente_

_-Sabes que siempre vengo a estas horas_

_-No sería así si mi padre no te odiara- dijo con cierto aire de tristeza_

_-Si eso lose- se acercó al castaño y lo abrazo por detrás- peor nunca te dejaría solo_

_-¿Por qué dices eso?- miro aquellos ojos naranjas, los únicos que hacían que se quebrantara- ¿Por qué haces todas esas cosas por mí?_

_-Haou no soporto más- se acercó aún más al castaño- no sabes cuánto he esperado para esto_

_Yohan acorto la distancia que lo separaba de Haou, y al fin pudo saborear los suculentos labios de Haou, era una sensación tan única y especial. Ambos comenzaron a besarse como si su vida dependiera de ellos, ese beso se iba tornando más y más intenso, sus bocas se movían a un ritmo impresionante, peor como en todo beso tenían que separarse a tomar aire._

_-Te amo Haou chan_

-Te amo Yohan kun- dijo en un susurro

-¡YO SABIA QUE ME AMABAS HAOU CHAN!- se escuchó un grito y en pocos segundos el castaño siento como oprimían su cuerpo

-¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO, INFELIZ, PERBERTIDO!- y con eso comenzó otra hermosa pelea entre nuestros tortolitos

Mientras tanto con nuestra otra parejita

-Johan, eres muy gracioso- Judai reía a viva voz

-Jejej no tanto Ju chan- decía rascándose por detrás de la cabeza

-¿Ju chan?- se sobresaltó de cómo le había llamado Johan

-Si Ju chan, así te diré ahora en adelante- sonreía el blunette plácidamente

Judai sonrojo ante tal sobre nombre, pero se sentía bastante feliz, quitando el Chan que es para mujeres, se sentía realmente feliz que Johan lo considerara de una manera estúpida y tonta

-Está bien…- comenzó a hacerse el indignado- pero con una condición- se cruzó de brazos

-¿Cuál?- pregunto sobresaltado

-Que tú seas Jo kun- sonrió

-Hecho- ambos estiraron sus manos y las estrecharon, pero pronto entrelazaron sus dedos y dieron un paso al frente quedando más cerca el uno del otro.

-Johan…te…amo- el castaño dijo tan bajo que ni el mismo se podría escuchar

-¿Qué?- Johan pregunto al no entender lo que Judai deseaba decirle

-Nada Johan, te veré luego- y con eso salió corriendo hacia su dormitorio- Judai eres un grandísimo imbécil o puedes decirle a Johan lo que sientes…

Mientras tanto nuestro querido blunette se quedó estático, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-¿Judai Chan? ¿Qué cosa habría dicho?

**ILZzE: hola aquí me tienen de nuevo ¬¬**

**Johan: A mi igual**

**Zelda: ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Johan? ¬¬**

**Johan: Nada mas**

**ILZzE: *abrazando a Johan* en fin…esta actu es petision de mi hermana Haou….que muy lindamente (violentamente) me solicito (soborno) que le hiciera la continuación, en fin…. ¡NO MAS ACTUALIZACION HASTA QUE SE ME OCURRA EXACTAMENTE LA IDEA QUE NECESITO! Y eso también va por ti Yohan ¬¬**

**Zelda: esperen la actualización…algún día ¬¬**

**ILZzE: *sigo abrazando a Johan* GOTCHA!**


	9. Chapter 9

-Johan…te…amo- el castaño dijo tan bajo que ni el mismo se podría escuchar

-¿Qué?- Johan pregunto al no entender lo que Judai deseaba decirle

-Nada Johan, te veré luego- y con eso salió corriendo hacia su dormitorio- Judai eres un grandísimo imbécil o puedes decirle a Johan lo que sientes…

Mientras tanto nuestro querido blunette se quedó estático, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-¿Judai Chan? ¿Qué cosa habría dicho?

Judai había corrido hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación.

-Imbécil- Golpeo fuertemente la puerta con su puño- no puedes decirle, no puedes decirle que lo amas- las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar- que es lo más maravilloso e importante para ti- No contuvo mas y rompió en llanto- Johan…te amo…

Mientras tanto en la "feliz" habitación de Haou, aún seguían con su perorata….

-Ya tarado ¡CALLATE!- Haou golpeo con su puño en la cara de Yohan

-¡AAAAAHH! ¡MI BELLO ROSTRO!- comenzó a correr por toda la habitación con la sangre escurriendo por su nariz- ¡MI PERFIL GRIEGO!

-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?- el castaño tomo a su novio por el chaleco de cuero negro y lo llevo al balcón

-Haou…No te atrevaAAAAAAAAH….-Yohan cayo

-Y te quedas ahí- El castaño cerro el ventanal con fuerza

Ahora, en la habitación de Johan…

El blunette se recostó en su cama sin poder organizar sus pensamientos. Tenía tantas cosas en la mente, la noche donde se quedó con Judai, la llegada de Haou, los encuentros frecuentes con Judai… ¿Sera acaso que el destino buscaba juntarlos?

-Judai…Te amo

Vaya que esto era perfecto…. Un temeroso Judai, un confundido Johan, un cabreado Haou y un semiinconsciente Yohan… ¿Qué más podría pasar?

Regresando a la habitación del Slifer. Judai ya se había dormido y como por arte de magia regreso a aquel lugar donde se había encontrado con el Gemelo del hombre que amaba

-¿Dónde demonios estará Yohan?- Maldecía por lo bajo, aunque fuera raro, el deseaba ver a Yohan… ¿Por qué? El necesitaba aclarar su mente y solo quizás sacara algunas respuestas del blunette, además que ese sujeto era demasiado gracioso- ¿Dónde estará ese tarado?

-A mí no me digas tarado- se escuchó una voz a la espalda del castaño- Seré tarado pero no el tuyo…- Se cruzó de brazos mientras Judai ponía cara de "¡¿WTF?"

-Eres el Tarado de MI Haou- Judai comenzó a decir en un plan para molestar a su acompañante, y vaya que eso estaba logrando

-¡¿Qué?

-Digo….es que él es taaaan sexy- salió una pequeña risa de los labios del castaño

-¿¡QUE? . Yohan comenzó cerrar sus puños

-¿Qué pasa Yohan?- dio una mirada amenazante y burlona a la vez

Yohan estaba perdiendo los estribos, estaba a punto de golpear al castaño, pero cuando observo las intenciones de este decidió seguir el juego.

-Pero no tanto como Johan- sonrió con malicia al notar como Judai se ponía más pálido de lo usual- Es decir, digo si se parece a mí debe ser muy sexy ¿No te parece? – Se acercó a Judai- Yo creo que concuerdas conmigo ¿Eh?

-Tuche- El blunette había ganado - ¿Cómo sabes de Johan?

-Se varias cosas- mintió con toda claridad, siendo sincero ni siquiera sabía cómo sabia de la existencia de Johan

-Entiendo- el semblante del castaño se volvió triste y esto no pasó desapercibido por el blunette

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Ohm…-Judai pensó por un minuto- Bien te diré, pero no vayas a decir nada a nadie ¿Ok?

-¿A quién podría decirle?

-Neos pero…

-Te doy mi palabra- Yohan puso su mano en el pecho y la otra la coloco por su espalda cruzando los dedos, bien sabía que le contaría a Haou

-Si dices algo te golpeare tan fuerte que no recordaras el número de placas del coche que te atropello

"_Ahora entiendo por qué son gemelos"_ Yohan tendría que apuntar a Judai en la lista de personas que lo golpearían…no es una lista tan larga…solo tiene a Haou, Haou, Haou, Haou, Haou y Haou

Paso un buen rato donde Judai contaba lo acontecido, obviamente desde el principio. Mientras tanto Yohan escuchaba pacientemente mientras ambos estaban sentados en unas grandes rocas.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas?- pregunto el castaño terminado su relato

-Pienso que ambos son tarados- se cruzó de brazos

*Visión chibi*

-¿Qué?

-Que ambos son tarados

-Pero si ¡ACHU! ¿No te mordiste la lengua? . - agitaba los brazos

-¡CALLATE! ¡QUE TU EMPEZASTE A DECIRME TARADO!- Este de igual manera comenzó a agitar los brazos

-¡¿ESO COMO QUE, QUE CHINGADOS TIENE QUE VER?

*Visión normal*

Judai suspiro resignado y alzo su mirada hacia el cielo

-Johan….

-Si lo amas tanto ¿Por qué no le dices?

-Tengo miedo- dijo sin titubear el castaño aun mirando el cielo- Tengo miedo a que me rechace- bajo su mirada en dirección a Yohan con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, pero increíblemente no se veía perturbado, se veía bastante tranquilo- Es tan especial que no resistiría que se alejara de mi…

-Judai…-Yohan suavizo su mirada compadecido por el castaño y se acercó a abrazarlo- Baka…

Se quedaron así unos minutos, Judai solo lloraba sin perturbación ni agitarse, era bastante extraño ver una imagen tan triste pero a la vez tan serena, esto por sorpresa al blunette que no dejaba de abrazarlo, este era tan parecido a su Johan que pensaba que no lo estaba abrazando el blunette de ojos naranjas si no su amado….Johan.

-Johan…-lloro con más intensidad al recordar que jamás estaría con su amado…o eso era lo que pensaba

"_Este niño verdaderamente sufre… shet ¿Qué cosas digo? ¿Yo preocupándome por esto? ¿Yo el sexy dios preocupado por un niño?, ahora que tomándolo por el otro lado este castaño es muy parecido a mi Haou" _vaya piensa mucho _"Lo ayudare esta será mi buena acción para no irme al infierno"_ ¿Qué demonios hicieron para irse al infierno?

En fin, el día comenzaba a hacerse presente y ese era el momento de despedirse, peor antes…

-Parece que debo irme- las sombras comenzaban a hacerse presentes- Pero te ayudare

-¿Enserio?- el castaño se limpió el resto de las lágrimas- Etto, estarás aquí mañana ¿Verdad?

-Claro, pero te advierto que si vuelves a decirme tarado no te ayudare ¬¬

-Ok

Las sombras consumieron a Yohan, pero antes de irse

-Tarado….

-¡TE ESCUCHE!

Judai comenzó a reírse sin parar, este blunette era muy divertido.

**ILZzE: Aquí tienen, actu de almas gemelas**

**Zelda: ya era hora ¬¬**

**ILZzE: TU SSH! Que no ayudas ni aportas ningún tipo de idea**

**Zelda: ¿A no? **

**ILZzE: NO…o acaso debo recordarte aquella vez**

**Zelda: ¡CALLATE AHÍ MUERE! Tu ganas**

**ILZzE: GOTCHA!**


	10. Chapter 10

Judai despertó muy temprano en la mañana, y por si lo pensaron la respuesta es no, Judai no se está enfermo, solamente se sentía extrañamente feliz.

Se levantó, ducho, vistió y desayuno con toda tranquilidad.

Al mirar el reloj se percató que todavía tenía 20 largos minutos en los cuales caminaría tranquilamente por el campus, y si tenía tiempo, era un hecho q lo tenía, quizás iría a mirar las nubes y pasar el rato pensando. Judai feliz con este pensamiento tomo su mochila y comenzó su andar.

Mientras tanto unos ojos femeninos seguían al castaño con la mirada.

-¿Qué tendrá Judai?- pregunto la rubia preocupada

-¿A qué te refieres Azuka?

-Me refiero a que es la primera vez, desde que Sho y Kenzan se fueron, no fue necesario despertar a Judai

-Tienes razón, es muy extraño, ¿No tendrá algo que ver con Johan?

-Eso es lo que temo- De pronto la rubia divisó como Judai tarareaba feliz mente una canción mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.- Pero míralo Rei, está más feliz que nada

La chica miro detenidamente al castaño, y efectivamente este se encontraba tarareando.

-Es cierto

De pronto por el otro lado se encontraba Johan tan relajado como siempre, y la siguiente escena fue: Judai y Johan saludándose mientras tomaban caminos diferentes, una rubia con una venita en la frente y una blunette con una gotita de sudor.

-¡IDIOTAS! Todavía no se dicen- grito la rubia molesta

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- enarco una ceja escépticamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Nunca me cuestiones mi querida amiga

-Bien entonces es hora de actuar

-Así es…es hora de tomar cartas en el asunto

De la nada se comenzó a escuchar la canción de Agente 007 y como Rei cargaba una grabadora

-¿Qué haces? ¬¬*

-Pensé que le daría un mejor ambiente ^^

-Camina… ¬¬*

Ambas muchachas corrieron por el campus en busca de lo necesario para poner en marcha su primer plan.

Por otra parte…

-¡IMBECIL! ¡IDIOTA! ¡HIJO DE PUTA!

Al parecer Haou y Yohan estaban en pleno campo de batalla

-Vamos Haou, no me vengas con que no te gusto- Yohan se encontraba corriendo por su vida con un Haou persiguiéndolo muy de cerca

-Maldito hijo de perra- De la nada el castaño saco unos cuchillos

-¿De dónde demonios sacas todo eso? ._.

-Yohan, hijo de puta, ahora conocerás mi lado oscuro

-¿Qué no ese lado ya lo conocía? ._.

-Tu pedazo de… *Censurado*

Mejor pasemos a otra cosa

Johan se encontraba comiendo tranquilamente su desayuno mientras pensaba en cómo decirle a Judai sus sentimientos

"_Vamos Johan piensa en algo, no debe ser tan difícil confesarte a tu mejor amigo" _De pronto una venita apareció en la frente del blunette _"Claro que es difícil, no estamos hablando de una de las niñas estúpidas del campus, estamos hablando de Judai, mi mejor AMIGO desde que llegue aquí, no puedo llegar y decirle, Judai desde que llegue a la escuela te he amado locamente_" u.u*

-Estoy muerto…

Por otra parte Judai se encontraba disfrutando de la brisa mientras descansaba su cabeza en sus manos

-Me encanta el aire tan fresco, es tan fresco como el aroma de…- De pronto en su mente se le vino la imagen de Johan sonriendo como siempre, el castaño abrió rápidamente sus ojos para percatarse de que realmente estaba solo- Parezco una de esa niñas estúpidas que se la pasan soñando con el muchacho más atractivo de la escuela ¬¬- Judai dio un gran suspiro- No es que no ame a Johan, lo amo demasiado pero, no puedo decirle me rechazaría- se incorporó y sacudió rápidamente su cabeza- No piense en negativo Judai, mejor piensa ¿Qué pasaría si le dijera a Johan?

*visión de Judai*

-Johan yo….bueno yo…

-¿Qué pasa Judai?- Johan sonreía tan deslumbrante como siempre

-Bueno yo...-un rubor se apodero se sus mejillas- solo quería decirte que *Fondo rosa* Te amo

*Término de la visión*

-Estoy Frito u.u*

**ILZzE: Cortito pero bonito**

**Zelda: Así es, y reitero, perdón por la tardanza**

**ILZzE: MI CULPA LA CEPTO , esperen próximas actualizaciones**

**ILZzE y Zelda: GOTCHA!**


	11. Cap Especial

**ILZzE: *Vestida de gala* Ladies and gentlemen, y para los ignorantes como yo que no hablan inglés, DAMASY CABALLEROS! LES PRESENTO EL PRIMER CAPITULO ESPECIAL DE ALMAS GEMELAS ^^**

**Zelda: ¬¬ *vestida de gala* exageras mucho, es el primer especial que haces en tu vida ¬¬ **

**ILZzE: SSSH! No arruines mi gran momento¬¬**

**Zelda: ¬¬ como sea**

**ILZzE: Ladies and gentlemen…**

**Zelda: Eso ya lo dijiste ¬¬**

**ILZzE: QUE TE CALLEES!...CON UN CARAJO YA M QUITASTE LA INSPIRACION ¬¬**

**Zelda: Disfruten el capítulo ^^**

Capítulo Especial

Era una mañana como cualquier otra el sol brillaba, las aves cantaban y a Judai se le hacía tarde de nuevo. Como leyeron Judai se despertó y para su desgracia ya pasaban de las 8:00am.

-¡VOY TARDE!- Grito mientras rápidamente se levantaba y miraba el techo- ¡TE CULPO A TI YOHAN!- comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación pensado en que podría hacer- Estoy muerto…

De pronto paso su vista por una mesita y de la nada una lata de pintura color verde fuchi se encontraba ahí

"_¿Una pintura verde?"_ De pronto se le paso una idea por la cabeza, le serviría como escusa y se divertiría un rato "_HAHAHAHA….Viva Drake y Josh"_

Mientras tanto Johan y Haou se encontraban sentados hasta arriba del salón

-¿Dónde estará Judai?- Se preguntaba Haou algo preocupado

-No tengo idea, y ya va una hora tarde- Johan estaba pensado en un plan para escabullirse del salón y de la nada saco una cuerda y una cinta adhesiva

-¿Qué demonios vas a hacer con eso? ¬¬

-Pensaba amarrar al profesor y salir rápidamente del salón

-¿Ese es tu plan brillante para escabullirte? ¬¬

-Tienes razón…-arrojo a un lado las cosas- mejor usare una de estas- saco una pequeña bomba

-¿Qué demonios…? Sabes que mejor no voy a preguntar ¬¬ _"Este es más tarado que Yohan"_

Mientras tanto Judai caminaba plácidamente por el campus en dirección a su casillero cuando de pronto un hombre ardilla callo de un árbol

-¡¿YOHAN?- El castaño palideció- ¡¿ERES REAL?

-No tarado…soy tu conciencia- decía con un tono ridículo mientras movía los brazos como Bob Esponja- ¬¬

-Eso tiene bastante sentido^^- decía con una reluciente sonrisa

Yohan perdió el equilibrio mientras pensaba _"Que tarado"_

-¿Por qué no estás en clase?- se cruzó de brazos siguiendo el cuento de la conciencia

-Pensé que eras mi conciencia…deberías saber

-Soy tu conciencia…no tu niñera ¬¬

-Está bien, Esta bien….Veras, tengo Dermatermaculitis- El castaño relucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Eso no existe ¬¬

-¿Ah no? Entonces explica esto…- Judai saco su mano verde de su espalda

-¡NO MAMES! ¡¿Qué MIERDA TE PASO?- Judai acerco su mano- ¡NO ME TOQUES!- Sale corriendo- ¡LA DERMATERMACULITIS EXISTE!

-Para ser mi conciencia es un tarado- Judai se reía mientras miraba al blunette huir

El castaño continuo su camino cuando de pronto se encontró con otro blunette

-Johan…hola

-¿Con quién hablabas?

-Con mi conciencia ^^

-¿Qué?

-Nada…Nada, oye ¿Por qué no estás en clase?

-Salí a buscarte

-¿Cómo saliste? O.O

-Con esto- el blunette saco una pequeña bomba

-¿Qué demonios es eso? O.O

-Es una bomba de humo ^^ de esas que usan los ninjas –hizo una pose de ninja- Por cierto Haou me pidió una

-¿De dónde sacas tantas cosas? O.O

-Internet ^^

-Sweet :3

-Por cierto ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? ¡ME TENIAS PREOCUPADO!

"_¿Le preocupo a Johan?" _ El castaño sonrojo

-Nada Johan, es solo que tengo…

-¿Qué tienes?- El blunette interrumpió

-Dermatermaculitis…- sonrió dulcemente

-Eso no existe ¬¬

-¿Ah no?- _"Deja bu"-_ Explica esto…- saco su mano verde

-Por un demonio ¿Cómo te paso eso?- El blunette estaba en estado de shock

-Pues veras…yo….- El castaño rio nerviosamente _"Debo decirle la verdad"_

-Oh Judai- Johan se abalanzo y abrazo a Judai tiernamente- No te preocupes te llevare ala enfermería

-¡¿Qué?- El castaño palideció- No…No…estoy bien

-Pero tu mano esta verde

-Si pero pero…- su cerebro comenzó agilizarse pensando en una excusa- pero no quiero preocupar a los demás

-Eso no importa Judai, tienes que ir a la enfermería- Johan tomo la mano "sana" del castaño y lo arrastro rumbo a la enfermería

-No Johan no lo hagas…- El castaño se tensó totalmente haciendo el trabajo más difícil a Johan

-Judai no seas necio, sé que no te gusta ir pero no hay más remedio

"_Piensa en algo Yuki, y más vale que sea rápido y que convenza a Johan sino estoy más que muerto"_ El castaño comenzó a recordar el capítulo de Drake y Josh y…

-Pipi de lagarto…-alcanzo a decir

Johan se detuvo en seco y volteo para mirar a Judai

-¿Qué?

-Se cura con la orina del lagarto- dijo nerviosamente mientras sudaba

-¿Estás seguro?

-Pero por supuesto, eso dice en internet, me puse a investigar- puso una sonrisa forzada _"Que sínico eres Yuki"_

-¿De dónde conseguiremos un lagarto?- Johan comenzó a pensar

Judai miro el reloj 5min para que acabara la clase, si en esos 5min no lograba esconderse estaría muerto _"Ahora comienzo a ver las fallas de mi perfecto plan"_

-Ahm mientras tu buscas al lagarto yo regresare a mi habitación, en los proximos 5min- Judai ya se encaminaba en direcciona su dormitorio cuando Johan lo tomo por las prendas del cuello

-Espera, Jim podría ayudar

-¿Nani?- Judai trago en seco

-Ven vamos…

"_Estoy muerto"_

Mientras tanto con Yohan

-Aquí estaré a salvo- se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol, mismo que usaba para regresar a la habitación de su novio- Si vuelvo a ver a Judai subo hasta el cuarto- decía para sí mismo mientras respiraba agitadamente- Debo dejar de hablar solo…

De pronto una bomba cayo frente a Yohan y en cuanto cayo humo salió de el

-¡¿WTF? – El blunette comenzó a dispersar el humo con su mano y cuando casi esta imperceptible un ninja estaba frente a él, y para su ver era una chica debido a su cuerpo afeminado- ¿Hola?- de pronto el ninja saco un cuchillo y lo postro sobre el cuello de Yohan- Señorita ninja déjeme vivir, tengo una larga vida por delante, tengo 3 hijo que alimentar TTOTT

El ninja saco la máscara dejando al aire su melena castaña

-¡¿Haou?

-¿Con que 3 hijos?- pregunto con cierto cinismo

-Tu ibas a matarme TT-TT eso siempre funciona en las películas cuando alguien va a ser asesinado

-Como sea…¿Por qué gritaste en el pasillo Idiota? ESPECIFIQUE CLARAMENTE QUE TE QUEDARAS EN LA HABITACION

-Es que yo…espera un momento- Haou miro con cierto interés- ¿De dónde sacaste ese traje?

-De internet ¿De dónde más podría ser?

-Bien ahora aclarado ese punto- Haou amenazo más severamente con su cuchillo- Habla tarado

-Judai tiene Dermatermaculitis

-Eso no existe ¬¬

"_Porque siento un escalofrió de repente" _Pensaba Judai

-Eso mismo pensé yo pero si existe

-En toda tu mugrosa vida esa ha sido la peor excusa que me has dado

-Es la verdad Judai tenía su mano asquerosamente verde

-La Dermatermaculitis no existe ¬¬

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Internet, Dah

Mientras tanto regresando a nuestro protagonista. Judai se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol pensando en que hacer, mientras tanto Johan hablaba por teléfono.

-Ya está- el blunette sonreía dulcemente

-¿Con quién hablabas?

-Con quien más podría ser, con Jim

-¡¿CON JIM?

-Si veras me puse a pensar, como no hay un lagarto cerca supongo que la orina de Karen servirá de igual forma

-¡¿QUIERES QUE META MI MANO EN LA ORINA DEL COCODRILO DE JIM?

-Cocodrila, y si, eso espero

-P-Pero, no es lo mismo

-No pierdes nada con intentarlo, además si no funciona conseguiremos un lagarto

-¿De dónde vas a conseguir un lagarto?

-Internet

Paso el día entero donde Judai estaba más que nervioso, Johan cuidaba del castaño, Haou torturaba a su tarado y Yohan bueno hasta la pregunta es tonta, corre por su vida.

-Haou ¿Por qué no envés de matarme vas con Judai? TT-TT

-IMBECIL, SOLO A TI SE TE OCURRE CREERLE A JUDAI

RING RING

El celular de Haou comenzó a sonar, abrió el teléfono que indicaba mensaje:

_Haou, soy yo Johan, ¿Podrías venir al dormitorio Slifer? Judai está enfermo, tiene Dermatermaculitis"_

-Reitero lo dicho, no eres el único imbécil u.u*

Mientras tanto el sol comenzaba a ponerse, Judai había soñado con estar un atardecer con Johan pero esta no era exactamente la manera en la que soñaba

-¡Hey amigos! – Llego Jim con Karen en la espalda- ¿Cómo estas Judai?

-Bien ¬¬

-Vaya que genio hermano

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- Johan pregunto algo irritado

-La orina no sale rápido- de la nada saco un maletín color plata y se dispuso a preguntar- ¿Están listos?- Johan y Judai sintieron, pronto Jim abrió el maletín que contenía un contenedor trasparente que tenía un líquido no identificado color amarillo.

-OMG- Judai trago en seco, ese era el fin

-Muy bien- Johan sonreía mientras abría el contenedor- Ahora mete tu mano Judai

-¿Es una broma verdad? O.O

-No, mete tu mano Judai

"_Este es mi fin, eso me saco por mentir, pues bien….aquí voy"_

Judai movió lentamente su mano, cada segundo se le hacía una eternidad, ya estaba a punto de que su dedo tocara la orina cuando…

-¡ESPEREN!

Los tres muchachos miraron aquel castaño que sería la salvación de Judai

-¿Qué pasa Haou?- Johan pregunto atónito

-Judai no tiene Dermatermaculitis

-¿A NO?- Los tres preguntaron con nerviosismo

-No, yo lo hice, yo pinte su mano en la noche para jugarle una broma- de su espalda saco un bote de pintura, el mismo que había usado Judai- Lo hice con esto

Judai pareció haber escuchado el coro de los mismísimos ángeles

-¿Fuiste tú Haou?- comenzó a hablar Judai siguiendo el juego- Que buena broma me jugaste, enserio- se levantó rápidamente mientras Johan y Jim seguían en shock- Sera mejor que vaya a lavarme mi mano Chaito- y con eso salió corriendo con un alma oscura siguiéndolo de cerca

-¿Qué fue eso?- Jim pregunto aun atónito

-El diablo en persona…

Mientras tanto Judai abrazaba a Haou

-Gracias Haou, te debo una, no sabes de la que me salvaste- el castaño de ojos dorados alejo rápidamente a Judai- bueno ahora iré a lavarme las manos

-Espera un minuto ¬¬- tomo a Judai del cuello- Esto no te saldrá gratis

-¿Nani?

-Tú harás mi tarea por un mes…

-¡NOOOOOOOO!

UN MES DESPUES

Judai se encuentra en el aula de clase con una pila de papeles

-Hubiera preferido la orina de Karen TT-TT

FIN

**ILZzE: Bien aquí está el capítulo especial **

**Zelda: Aclaramos que esto no tiene nada que ver con la historia original, solo fue un desplante que tuvo ILZzE**

**ILZzE: esperomos que hayan disfrutado de el GOTCHA!**


	12. Chapter 11

Por otra parte Judai se encontraba disfrutando de la brisa mientras descansaba su cabeza en sus manos

-Me encanta el aire tan fresco, es tan fresco como el aroma de…- De pronto en su mente se le vino la imagen de Johan sonriendo como siempre, el castaño abrió rápidamente sus ojos para percatarse de que realmente estaba solo- Parezco una de esa niñas estúpidas que se la pasan soñando con el muchacho más atractivo de la escuela ¬¬- Judai dio un gran suspiro- No es que no ame a Johan, lo amo demasiado pero, no puedo decirle me rechazaría- se incorporó y sacudió rápidamente su cabeza- No piense en negativo Judai, mejor piensa ¿Qué pasaría si le dijera a Johan?

*visión de Judai*

-Johan yo….bueno yo…

-¿Qué pasa Judai?- Johan sonreía tan deslumbrante como siempre

-Bueno yo...-un rubor se apodero se sus mejillas- solo quería decirte que *Fondo rosa* Te amo

*Término de la visión*

-Estoy Frito u.u*

Judai decido recostarse para tranquilizarse y trato de recordar la imagen de Yohan, aquel idiota que era muy parecido físicamente a Johan pero este era más… ¿Extravagante?

-¡Bah! ¿En que cosas pienso?-Judai se incorporo agitando su cabeza para sacar todo pensamiento, y se dirigió a la puerta para poder llegar por primera vez temprano.

Mientras tanto en el gimnasio….

-¿Azuka que estas haciendo?- pregunto Rei algo confundía a lo que hacia su amiga…

La rubia estaba encerando el piso del gimnasio, específicamente la parte que le corresponde a Judai, y colocaba una cuerda como si fuera a cazar.

-Elemental mi querida Rei- Azuka de la nada saco un pipa cuando con unos carteles con dibujitos- Primero cuando Judai quiera entrar al Gimnasio se resbalara- Cambio de dibujo- Segundo, en el momento en que se resbale caerá en mi trampa con la cuerda- Cambio de dibujo- Tercero, la trampa lo jalara hacia arriba dejándolo de cabeza- cambio de dibujo- Cuarto, Johan se preocupara tanto que lo salvara y se dirán que se aman….FIN…-tiro las diapositivas a la nada junto con la pipa- Es aprueba de tontos…

-Solo una pregunta….- comento Rei

-¿Cuál?

-¿De donde demonios sacaste la pipa y los carteles? ._.

Mientras tanto nuestros jóvenes favoritos en esta parodia salen a escena 5min después de que se fueron nuestras locas jovencitas.

-Bien, esto funcionara- entraba Haou muy complacido mientras un idiota llamado Yohan entra con un enorme saco de harina

-Me podrías explicar ¿para que quieres tanta de esta porquería?

-Fácil mi querido, bien ponderado y a veces tarado novio, la harina la colocaremos de tal manera de que le caiga a Johan en la cabeza

-¿Para que? O.O

-Fácil, cuando le caiga toda la harina Judai se acercara y tendrá que limpiarlo, e ahí entonces cuando Johan no resistirá sus hormonas y besara a Judai, y así por fin se juntaran, es aprueba de imbéciles, ósea que no podrás hacer que falle Yohan.

Y así fue como empezó el desastre….

Mejor vayamos a la clase de matemáticas donde Judai se encontraba profundamente dormido, mientras Johan lo contemplaba.

-¡ANDERSON!- grito alguien a sus espaldas lo que hizo que Johan cayera de su asiento, sigo se escucharon una serie de carcajadas

-Señor Anderson, guarde compostura

-Si profesor…- Johan regreso a su asiento con la cara roja de la vergüenza- Gracias Jim….

-Vamos hermano, eso te sacar por estar tan distraído- Jim comenzó a reir nuevamente

-Yo…yo…yo no estaba distraída- el blunette comenzó a defenderse de manera estúpida

-No…solo estabas perdido en la figura de Judai

-Exacto….espera… ¡NO! ¡TAMPOCO!- el blunette grito

-¡SEÑOR ANDERSON!

-Ya me cayó u.u

-Vaya hermano, si que tienes mala suerte

-Lo se

-¿Por qué no le dices a Judai que lo amas?- Jim pregunto amablemente

-¿Tanto se me nota?- El blunette miro a su amigo enarcando una ceja

-Si….

-Demonios u.u

Regresando a nuestros 4 jóvenes cómplices….

-Todo esta listo-Azuka y Haou hablaron al mismo tiempo- Este plan es aprueba de tontos

-Pobre de Judai

-Pobre de Johan- Rei y Yohan hablaron al mismo tiempo

De pronto se escucho la campana de cambio de clase

-Que el show comience- Azuka y Haou hablaron con aire oscuro y travieso….

**ILZzE: Aquí esta la actualización, y en el prox. Capitulo…**

**Zelda: Judai y Johan sufrirán**

**ILZzE: Asi es…**

**Zelda: esperen la actualización de esta historia**

**ILZzE: sugerencias, comentarios, criticas son bien recibidas….GOTCHA! **


	13. Chapter 12

Regresando a nuestros 4 jóvenes cómplices….

-Todo esta listo-Azuka y Haou hablaron al mismo tiempo- Este plan es aprueba de tontos

-Pobre de Judai

-Pobre de Johan- Rei y Yohan hablaron al mismo tiempo

De pronto se escucho la campana de cambio de clase

-Que el show comience- Azuka y Haou hablaron con aire oscuro y travieso….

Minutos después de esta rara conversación, nuestros jóvenes protagonistas aparecieron en escena listos para su clase de educación física, que por cierto no era la favorita de Judai, y menos cuando se trataba de jugar Volleyball, ya que él decía que su cara era un "imán de balones". Por otra parte a Johan le encantaba esa clase, ahí podría sacar todo su estrés, y mas que nada divertirse mientras jugaba con sus compañeros, además era una excelente oportunidad de ver a Judai con short.

Los jóvenes tomaron sus posiciones. Johan debajo del saco de harina, y Judai cerca de la cuerda, específicamente a un pie de distancia, un paso hacia la izquierda, y colgaría de cabeza.

BIP

Se escucho el silbato que daría comienzo al partido. Johan y Judai eran de equipos diferentes. Y como era de esperarse, el blunette era la estrella del equipo, daba unos remates impresionantes…Y Judai, bueno el…podía pegarle al balón, con eso bastaba para jugar ese estúpido partido. El castaño estaba fascinado con la forma de jugar de Johan, era excelente en todo deporte que practicaba, pero en el este deporte en especifico, lo hacia lucir elegante y fuerte a la vez…

-Es como un dios…- Judai casi se le salía la baba

Mientras tanto los maléficos ojos dorados de Haou miraban atento aquel partido junto a su novio, claro que ambos estaban escondidos tras un muro del gimnasio.

-Este es el momento perfecto…-decía Haou apunto de cortar la cuerda dejando caer toda la harina sobre Johan

-Abecés me das un miedo…- Yohan atinaba a decir mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recargaba en el muro

-Gracias por el cumplido…

Ahora yendo del otro lado del gimnasio con unos ojos color miel pendientes al partido.

-¿En que momento accionaras la cuerda?- pregunto Rei impaciente

-Tranquila mi querida Rei, cuando Judai ponga una pie dentro de la cuerda accionare el botón

Y entonces el momento culminante paso. Johan hizo un remate que fue directo a Judai, y el castaño demostrando que podía pegarle al balón, junto sus manos en forma de un puño y le pego al balón fuertemente, dando oportunidad a su equipo de hacer el remate perfecto, pero, al hacerlo, Judai tropezó por la cera que puso Azuka y su pie termino directo a la cuerda.

-¡ESTE ES EL MOMENTO PERFECTO!- Gritaron Haou y Azuka al unismo

Haou corto la cuerda y Azuka respectivamente acciono el botón, y lo que paso enseguida nadie se lo esperaba: La cuerda jalo a Judai hacia arriba quedando de cabeza, y bueno Johan quedo embarrado de harina, pero por el peso del saco cayo al piso con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-¡SU PUTA MADRE!- El blunette y el castaño gritaron al unismo- ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS!?

-Con una Shit- hablaron Haou y Azuka al mismo tiempo…

-¡¿Quien puso ese saco de harina?!

-¡¿Quién PUSO ESA ESTUPIDA CUERDA?!

-¡¿Qué MIERDA?!- Johan y Judai gritaron totalmente furiosos

Después del "incidente" los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a la enfermería para ver si no tenían alguna contusión grave

-¿Estas bien Judai?- Johan decidió romper el silencio mientras se limpiaba la mayor parte de harina.

-Si Johan… ¿Y tu? ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Judai miro a Johan con un sonrojo en su rostro

-Si, estoy bien, solo un poco de harina, nada por que preocuparse- Johan sonrió ampliamente

-Permíteme- Judai tomo la toalla de Johan y comenzó a limpiarle el rostro, mientras este se sonrojaba- Tienes un poco de harina por toda la cara…-el castaño rio suavemente seguido por Johan.

-Gracias…- el blunette tomo la mano del castaño

Ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro por lo que parecía horas, una eternidad en esa posición, pero pronto comenzaron a moverse, de modo de que sus labios se estaban acercando mas y mas, esos segundos parecían años, esa eternidad, esa burbuja que ambos había creado hacia él, el tiempo pasara el triple de lento. Pronto sus bocas acércanos llegaron a tal cercanía que cualquiera hubiera dicho que ese seria el momento fulminante del beso, peor neh, yo soy la escritora, y si eso pasara no había historia, así que se joden y no hay beso. Y es mas para que odien a otra persona y no a mi, la enfermera salió en el momento preciso en el que ellos de iban a besar…eso es mala suerte ¿no?

-Por favor, entren.

Y así nuestros jueves suspiraron y entraron a ala sala. En fin, tardaron un siglo con la enfermera para que ella dijera que no tenían absolutamente nada, díganme si eso ¿no es desesperante?, es muy molesto que te quedes horas en el medico y te digan que no tienes nada, es muy, muy molesto.

En fin, ya era tarde cuando nuestros jóvenes salieron de la enfermería, y ambo, no tocando el tema del cercano beso, se fueron muy decepcionados a sus respectivas habitaciones, cada uno pensando en lo que pasó hace unas horas.

-¿Qué demonios paso?- dijeron ambos recostándose en sus camas

-Sera ¿Qué Johan me ama?

-Sera ¿Qué mis sentimientos hacia Judai son recíprocos?

Mientras tanto…

-¡¿Cómo ES POSIBLE QUE MI MAGNIFICO PLAN FALLO?!- Gritaba Haou enojado, era peor que el mismísimo diablo cuando se ponía así.

-Vamos cálmate, exageras mucho, quizás y ahora Johan se esta follando a Judai.- Yohan hablo despreocupadamente mientras miraba lo "fantástico" que estaba el techo esa noche.

-En mi próximo plan no fallare…Judai y Johan realmente van a follar y yo seré el responsable de ello.

-Me voy a acostar…Adiós

-TU NO TE VAS A NINGUN LADO- El castaño dispare cuchillos de la nada y pegaron justo a lado de Yohan.

-Por eso decía que mejor me quedo aquí o.o

-Ahora si conocerán quien es Haou- *risa malvada*

-Sera una larga semana u.u*

**ILZzE: ¿Me extrañaron mis queridos lectores?**

**Zelda: Vaya que te tardaste, pero ahora si no te culpo**

**ILZzE: *con un megáfono* MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE. SI ANTES ME TARDABA MUCHO CON MIS ACTUALZIACIONES AHOR AME TARDARE MAS **

**Zelda: Así es entre trabajos…**

**ILZzE: Exámenes de ingreso…**

**Zelda: visitas a embajadas y universidades…**

**ILZzE y Zelda: ¡ES MUY AGOTADOR!**

**ILZzE: por eso les pido de ante mano una disculpa, y créanme que hare todo lo posible por actualizar lo mas rápido posible, si es necesario escribiré las actualizaciones en clase, pero antes de irme, recuerden esto…GOTCHA!**


	14. Chapter 13

Ya era tarde cuando nuestros jóvenes salieron de la enfermería, y ambo, no tocando el tema del cercano beso, se fueron muy decepcionados a sus respectivas habitaciones, cada uno pensando en lo que pasó hace unas horas.

-¿Qué demonios paso?- dijeron ambos recostándose en sus camas

-Sera ¿Qué Johan me ama?

-Sera ¿Qué mis sentimientos hacia Judai son recíprocos?

El castaño se encamino a su dormitorio, y en cuanto llego encontró todo en absoluto silencio, sus compañeros aun no regresaban, lo cual él agradecía mucho. Judai se tumbo en su cama, se coloco una almohada en la cara y con voz fuerte declaro:

-¡MALDITA SEA!- el castaño grito a todo pulmón- Estúpido día, en cuanto averigüe quien fue el imbécil que puso esa maldita cuerda en el piso ¡LE SACARA TODOS SUS PUTOS MIEMBROS!

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de cierta obelisco…

-Demonios…-la rubia sintió un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda

-¿Qué pasa Asuka?- pregunto Rei un tanto preocupada

-No lo sé, siento como si alguien quisiera sacar mis miembros

-¬¬ mejor ve a dormir…

Ahora en el bello dormitorio Slifer, se libraba una batalla brutal tipo Márquez vs. Pacquiao, entre Judai y Kenzan.

-¡SOLDADO! ¡Ya cálmese!- el "Rey" dino se encontraba agarrando a Judai con todas su fuerzas, mientras este forcejeaba para zafarse

-¡QUITATE! ¡VOY A MATAR AL IMBECIL QU EME COLGO DE CABEZA!

-Aniki, por favor cálmate- Sho se encontraba frente a la puerta, por si Judai lograba escapar de los brazos de Kenzan

-¡LARGO D EMI CAMINO SHO!

-Soldado, está exagerando -_-*

-¡Si tu hubieras sido el colgado de cabeza estarías igual o más cabreado que yo!- los ojos de Judai se tornaron rojo y verde mostrando como Yubel le estaba prestando su fuerza.

-¡SUFICIENTE!- el moreno le metió severo golpe al castaño en la cabeza, y este simplemente quedo inconsciente.

-¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste?!- Sho grito desesperadamente preocupado

-Cálmate cuatro ojos, estará bien- Kenzan tomo a Judai en sus hombros y lo tumbo en su cama- solo perdió el conocimiento, lo cual no perdió mucho…

-Kenzan ¬¬…

Ahora que el castaño se encontraba "dormido" el joven regreso a aquel lugar donde encontró a Yohan.

-u.u ¿Qué hago aquí?- se pregunto Judai viendo como caía agua de la cascada

-Eso mismo me pregunto…

El castaño se dio vuelta y observo aquella melena azul y ojos naranjas que recordaba muy bien.

-Yohan…

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- el blunette enarco una ceja y se cruzo de brazos

-No tengo ni idea- el castaño se tomo la barbilla- lo último que recuerdo es que iba a matar al imbécil que me puso la cuerda en el suelo.

-Igual que Haou-susurro Yohan

-¿Qué?

-No nada- el chico sonrió angelicalmente

-mm…

-Ven, mejor cuéntame que ocurrió

Después de unos minutos, donde el castaño conto su historia, Yohan se encontraba a punto de morir de risa.

-¡No te rías tarado!- Judai se encontraba con el ceño fruncido haciendo pucheros.

-Lo siento, HA-HA-HA, así como lo pones es muy gracioso- el blunette se agarraba el estomago, que le dolía debido a la risa.

-Deja…de… ¡Reírte!- El castaño tiro tremendo puñetazo a Yohan, tanto que lo tumbo en el suelo, y este se encontraba con espirales en sus ojos.

-Demonios….o.o

Mientras tanto en la habitación se cierto blunette sexy, Johan se encontraba mas enredado que las obras de Juan Ruiz de Alarcón.

-Esto no pudo ser un simple "accidente"- El joven se encontraba recostado en su cama, con sus brazos sobre su cabeza, contemplando el techo mientras su mente trataba de comprender todo lo que ocurría- Quizás solo este exagerando…- de pronto el chico recordó la romántica escena afuera de la enfermería, donde se encontraba a punto de besar a Judai, al hacerlo se sonrojo notoriamente y decidió levantarse de su comodidad- creo que necesito una ducha…- el blunette se dirigió al cuarto de baño, y, al ingresar, se fue quitando cada una de sus prendas hasta quedar en bóxers, y poco a poco deslizo su ropa interior hasta que….

*CENSURADO*

Lo lamento, pero esto trata de ser un fic decente se omitirá esta parte…

*Fuera del fic*

Yohan: Y ¡¿Por qué a mi si me sacaste desnudo?! ¬¬

ILZzE: Lo siento Yohan, pero contigo es imposible ser decentes ^w^

Yohan: ¬¬*

*De regreso al fic*

Judai corría en círculos, alrededor de un tarado inconsciente.

Se preguntaran porque corría en círculos, y la respuesta es muy sencilla, es el claro caso de entrar en pánico, que se que a muchos les ha pasado.

-¡Imbécil!- el castaño se detuvo y se coloco encima de Yohan mientras lo sacudía- ¡DEPSIERTA! TTOTT- y, como saben, en momentos de desesperación, la única solución es actuar desesperadamente. Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue un cibi Judai que aventaba a un Yohan con su pie al agua.

-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!- El joven despertó frenéticamente al sentirse en el agua

-¡ESTAS VIVO! *O*- El castaño se tiro al agua y abrazo a Yohan por el cuello.

-¡Quítate de encima!- el blunette grito furioso

-Pensé que habías muerto TTOTT- el castaño abrazo mas fuerte a Yohan mientras cascaditas emanaban de sus ojos.

-Qué raro eres -_- el blunette suspiro, no sabía que era peor, un Haou cabreado o un Judai adorable, pero, su pensamiento se desvió a su gemelo Johan, en lo que a pasado y lo que va a sufrir en manos de su "tierno" novio…

"_Pobre tarado…."_

**ILZzE: PORFIN! AQUÍ ESTA LA ACTU *con dolor en el cuello***

**Zelda: Si si, ahora si te esmeraste**

**ILZzE: Lamento si no está largo TTOTT, pero la verdad es que no tengo mucha inspiración para escribir fic y mucho menso el tiempo, con eso de que aun estoy en temporada de exámenes TTOTT**

**Zelda: eso si me consta._., pero hacemos lo mejor que podemos, espero les guste y dejen mucho reviews que nos hace feliz saber lo que piensan de los fics ^^**

**ILZzE: GOTCHA!**


	15. Chapter 14

-¡Imbécil!- el castaño se detuvo y se coloco encima de Yohan mientras lo sacudía- ¡DEPSIERTA! TTOTT- y, como saben, en momentos de desesperación, la única solución es actuar desesperadamente. Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue un cibi Judai que aventaba a un Yohan con su pie al agua.

-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!- El joven despertó frenéticamente al sentirse en el agua

-¡ESTAS VIVO! *O*- El castaño se tiro al agua y abrazo a Yohan por el cuello.

-¡Quítate de encima!- el blunette grito furioso

-Pensé que habías muerto TTOTT- el castaño abrazo mas fuerte a Yohan mientras cascaditas emanaban de sus ojos.

-Qué raro eres -_- el blunette suspiro, no sabía que era peor, un Haou cabreado o un Judai adorable, pero, su pensamiento se desvió a su gemelo Johan, en lo que a pasado y lo que va a sufrir en manos de su "tierno" novio…

"_Pobre tarado…."_

Ya pasada la noche, y que la euforia de Judai se tranquilizara, el castaño, con cierto blunette, comenzaron a platicar "seriamente". Obviamente estos dos no son nada serios, pero por lo menos hacían el intento.

-¿Entonces ibas a besar a Johan?- Pregunto Yohan, quien estaba sentado al lado del castaño, mientras lo miraba detenidamente.

-Si- Judai sonrojo y bajo la mirada como un tonto decepcionado- ¿Estoy haciendo mal?

-¿Qué?- el blunette no pareció captar la pregunta

-Johan y yo somos hombres, y quizás no sea lo correcto…- es entonces que Judai fue interrumpido por la comunal cachetada que le metió Yohan.

-Baka…- Dijo aun con el brazo estirado- El que sean hombres no importa

-Yohan…- el castaño, instintivamente, coloco su mano en la mejilla roja y que comenzaba a inflamarse, ese Yohan si que tiene fuerza.

-¡El que sean hombres no debe ser un impedimento!- Yohan se levanto rápidamente con una mano en su pecho- ¡La sociedad comunista quiere reprimirnos! ¡Quiere explotar cada una de nuestras partículas! ¡Desean callarnos, no dejar que digamos nuestra opinión! ¡NO A LA REPRESION! ¡SI A LA LIBRE EXPRESION!

-…-Judai tenía tres puntitos arriba de su cabeza sin entender una mierda de lo que había dicho su compañero- ¿Qué?

-ehem…- Yohan se volvió a sentar a lado del castaño- Lo que quiero decir, es que no importa genero, raza, religión, estado socio económico, o si eres el único Slifer rojo del mundo…todo eso vale mierda si…ahm…tu sabes…se quieren….

Judai miro a Yohan quien, aunque mantenía su semblante frio, se podía notar un sonrojo en sus mejillas, muy adorable para mi vista.

-Gracias….

-Si bueno, no te acostumbres

Pronto llego el amanecer, y con él, la despedida de Yohan y Judai.

El castaño al despertar se encontró atado a su cama, con una riata de jaripeo, encontrándose totalmente inmóvil.

-…- Judai pronto cerro sus ojos y empezó a temblar fuertemente- ¡KENZAN!- Toda la academia del Duelo tembló

-¿Escucharon eso?- pregunto uno de los duelistas a sus compinches

-…- todos los presentes asintieron asustados

Mientras tanto en la cafetería…

-Creo que ya despertó Judai- Sho decía asustado al escuchar tremendo grito que pego el castaño

-No te preocupes Sho, no podrá zafarse nunca- Hablo el moreno de lo más calmado, mientras seguía devorando su comida

De pronto se abre por una fuerza maligna, dejando ver a un muy cabreado Judai, con ojos rojos y un aura oscura cubriéndolo de pies a cabeza.

-Ustedes…- se escuchaba la voz de Judai fría y oscura, como la voz de todo asesino respetable

-¡NO!- Kenzan y Sho se abrazaron con temor al asesino que tenían frente a ellos

Judai entro a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él.

-¡NO JUDAI!- se escucharon los gritos agonizantes de los muchachos

Mientras tanto en otra parte del colegio, se encontraba un Johan más sexy de lo normal, caminando radiantemente por los pasillos de la academia.

-¡Oh por Dios!- decía una chica a su amiga- ¿Ya viste quien viene ahí?

-¡Pero si es Johan!- Gritaron las dos al unismo

Johan por su parte solo las miro y les dedico una de esas sonrisas encantadoras que matarían a cualquiera.

-¡AAAAAH!- las chicas comenzaron a gritar y desmayarse con un gran sonrojo en sus rostros

-¿Qué le ocurre a esas mocosas?- se escucho la voz de Haou tras nuestro guapísimo blunette

-Oh…Hola Haou- y e ahí otra vez la hermosa sonrisa del millón de dólares inmune al castaño

-Con migo no funciona Casanova…- y e ahí la típica respuesta que daría Haou, aunque por dentro se esté muriendo _"Mierda…si es muy encantador…no tanto como Yohan…. ¿PERO QUE MIERDA ESTAS PENSANDO HAOU" _ lo siguiente que paso fue a Haou golpeándose contra un casillero despejando cualquier idea pervertida de su mente…

-Ehmmm Haou… ¿Estás bien?- Johan tenía una gotita de sudor en su rostro, esto si era demasiado extraño, incluso para él.

-¿Eh?- Haou paro al instante- Ha si….pero dime, ¿por qué estas tan feliz?

-Humm…es un secreto- Johan le guiño un ojo a Haou y camino tranquilamente por los pasillo silbando una canción.

-Qué extraño es ese sujeto….- El castaño enarco una ceja- Bah, no estoy para eso ahora, tengo a un tarado esperándome…- y con ello camino de lo más calmado hacia su destino.

Volviendo a nuestro castaño favorito, se encontraba sentado en la cafetería de la escuela, se preguntaran ¿No se supone que mataba a dos idiotas? Bueno mis queridos educandos, ley numero uno de un asesino, se rápido y no levantes sospechas. Ahora que si se preguntan que les hizo, la respuesta es muy fácil, digamos que ambos tuvieron un penoso "accidente" y quedaron atrapados en la cocina del colegio, vestidos como florecitas.

Volviendo a la historia, Judai se encontraba muy cómodo almorzando cuando cierto blunette entra a la sala.

-¡Hey Judai! –Johan saludo amablemente a su "amigo"

-Hi Johan- El castaño le respondió con una sonrisa- Ven, siéntate- el castaño no pudo evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Claro, solo voy por mi almuerzo- Johan le sonrió y se dirigió a la barra para tomar su almuerzo

Ahora yendo a otra parte de la cafetería se encontraban Azuka y Rei para dar su siguiente asalto.

-¿Cuál es el plan ahora?- la peli azul se recargo en su asiento esperando órdenes del general

-Es muy simple, yo estaré aquí y tú te pondrás al otro lado de la cafetería, exactamente del lado derecho de Judai, y lo llamaras, al mismo tiempo que yo llame a Johan, ellos cruzaran miradas, no podrán resistir mas y se besaran

-Es tan…perfecto que no me creo que haya salido de ti…

-Muévete ¬¬

Ahora dentro de la cocina se encontraba nuestro par favorito, así es, me refiero a Haou y Yohan

-¿Ahora como piensas torturarlos?- Yohan se recargo en una de las paredes, esperando órdenes de su novio

-No es tortura….no legalmente, en fin cállate y escucha- Yohan solo rodo los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos- le pondré esto a la comida de Johan- entonces Haou, como si de comercial barato de televisión se hablase, saco una botella con una calavera en medio

-¿Va s a envenenarlo?- El blunette se asusto al ver la botellita

-Claro que no…no mucho….Esto hará que Johan se desmaye por unos minutos, suficientes para que Judai le dé "respiración de boca a boca", Johan despertara vera a Judai y se besaran.

-A veces hablas y hablas y no entiendo que dices…-Y fue cuando Yohan tuvo que esquivar un cuchillo.

-¡MUEVETE Y PONLE ESTO A LA BEBIDA DE JOHAN!- Haou le aventó la botella a su novio quien la capturo como si de una pelota se tratase.

-¿Y por que yo?

-Por que si no a la próxima no fallare- Haou tomaba otro cuchillo del cajón

-Ok…yo lo hago- y fue cuando Yohan salió disparado del lugar

Fue cuando vio a su gemelo terminando de tomar su almuerzo, listo para terminar de llenar su bebida…

"_Piensa algo Yohan, o si no morirás…"_ Fue cuando una idea se le vino ala mente

-¡MIRA UNA ARDILLA!- y fue cuando todos en la cafetería giraron su cara para ver a la susodicha ardilla _"Que idiotas -_-*" _y sin perder más el tiemposirvió todo el contenido de la botella en el vaso de Johan y salió corriendo

Johan sin tomarle mas importancia al asunto de la ardilla, tomo su bandeja y fue directo hacia Judai _"Ok Anderson, mas te vale que no lo arruines, esta podría ser la oportunidad perfecta para declarártele a Judai"_

El blunette se sentó junto a Judai, pero este no lo veía, contemplaba su plato, Johan se decepciono un poco y decidió comer su almuerzo, fue entonces que un milagro ocurrió

-¡JOHAN!

-¡JUDAI!

Ambos voltearon en dirección donde escucharon el grito, y fue cuándo sus miradas se cruzaron, y quedaron a pocos centímetros el uno del otro, ambos sonrojaron al instante, y Johan, no sabiendo que hacer, se levanto y corrió rápidamente a la salida, dejando a un desconcertado Judai en la mesa.

-Por Ra…- fue cuando el castaño tomo el vaso equivocado y tomo de el-…- y de pronto todo se desvaneció en el mundo de Judai

**ILZzE: POR FIN! DESPUE SD EMIL AÑOS AQUÍ ESTA LA ACTUALIZACION DE ESTE FIC**

**Zelda: Espero que sea de su agrado, y no olviden dejar reviews que es con lo que se alimenta esta pagina **

**ILZzE: GOTCHA!**


	16. Chapter 16

El blunette se sentó junto a Judai, pero este no lo veía, contemplaba su plato, Johan se decepciono un poco y decidió comer su almuerzo, fue entonces que un milagro ocurrió

-¡JOHAN!

-¡JUDAI!

Ambos voltearon en dirección donde escucharon el grito, y fue cuándo sus miradas se cruzaron, y quedaron a pocos centímetros el uno del otro, ambos sonrojaron al instante, y Johan, no sabiendo que hacer, se levantó y corrió rápidamente a la salida, dejando a un desconcertado Judai en la mesa.

-Por Ra…- fue cuando el castaño tomo el vaso equivocado y tomo de el-…- y de pronto todo se desvaneció en el mundo de Judai

-¡¿PERO QUE HICISTE TARADO?!- se escuchó un grito proveniente de la cocina

-Puse el contenido de la botella como dijiste- Yohan usaba una tapa de alguna cacerola como escudo para protegerse de los proyectiles que le aventaba Haou,.

-¡Eran solo unas gotas! ¡NO TODO!- Y para la suerte de Yohan, el castaño encontró el cajón de los cuchillos.

-¡Eso no me dijiste! TTOTT- Entonces Haou perdió la paciencia, la muy escasa que tenía, y tomo al blunette del cuello y comenzó a sacudirlo para ahorcarlo

-¡ESO ERA LOGICO IDIOTA!- Entonces Haou soltó a Yohan quien se golpeó con el suelo- Podrían…no….

-¿Podrían que? Q-Q

-Podrían meternos presos…-Haou y Yohan se abrazaron mientras gritaban

-¡NOOOOOOO!

Por otro lado Asuka y Rei, al ver como Judai perdía el conocimiento, se acercaron rápidamente al castaño.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- Asuka movía a Judai sin tener respuesta absoluta del castaño.

-Judai…-Suspiraba Rei acariciándole la mejilla- Pero…¿Qué pudo haber ocurrido?

-Elemental mi querida Watson…-Asuka de la nada apareció vestida como Sherlock Holmes, con pipa incluida

-Ya va a empezar -_-*

-Seguramente Judai no soporto tanta presión y colapso su pequeño pequeñísimo cerebro haciendo que se desmayase

-Oh tal vez esta cosa que se tomó tenía algo….- Rei tomo el vaso que aún estaba en manos de Judai

-¡NO LO TOQUES!- Asuka se abalanzo sobre a Rei cayendo al suelo- ¡Es la prueba del delito!

-YA DEJATE DE ESTUPIDECES ¬¬*- Rei se quitó a la rubia de encima- Mejor vamos a buscar a Johan

-Ve tú, yo me quedo cuidando a Judai

-Pobre Judai….- Rei dijo en un susurro

-¡CALLATE Y VER POR JOHAN!- Asuka le grito en la oreja a la bluenette

-Ya voy ya voy…que genio…-y con eso Rei salió disparada en busca de nuestro bluenette

En otro plano se encontraban Yohan y Haou, en la habitación del último, pensando en algo que pudiese salvarlos, o más bien Hoau era el que estaba pensando, dando vueltas por toda su habitación mientras Yohan descansaba tranquilamente en la cama del castaño, lo que irritaba de sobremanera a Hoau, quien decidió tomar una lámpara y aventársela al bluenette.

-¡¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo?!

-Quizás no sea tan malo…- Yohan ni siquiera se inmuto

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Por primera vez en este fic Hoau se interesó en lo que su novio decía

-Escuche hablar a la rubia y su amiga, parece que fueron a buscar a Johan que Judai estaba desmayado.

-¿Y?- el castaño enarco una ceja

-¿Cómo qué y?-Yohan se levantó de la cama-Ese sería el momento perfecto para que el tarado se confiese y ¡POM! no iremos a la cárcel, y puede que nos manden al purgatorio.

-Eso es….brillante….

-Lo sé-Yohan volvió a acomodarse en la cama

-¿Pero qué haces? Tenemos que ir a ver qué pasa- Haou comenzó a golpearlo con una almohada para que el flojo e su novio se levantase

-No me pagan lo suficiente por esto…- El bluenette se levantó a duras penas de la placentera cama

-No te pago- El castaño coloco una mano en su cintura mientras enarcaba una ceja.

-Pero ya lo harás…-El bluenette lo tomo de cintura y mordió el labio del castaño

-Tendrás tanta suerte- Haou guardo muy bien sus deseos pervertidos

-Hoy me siento afortunado- y así salieron de la habitación

Mientras tanto Rei, seguida por Johan, llevaba a la habitación de Judai

-¿Cómo sigue?- Pregunto el bluenette acercándose al castaño, estrechando su mano

-Igual…-Decía Asuka con tristeza

-¿Cómo demonios trajiste a Judai?- Rei miro a Asuka con su típica cara de WTF?

-Eso es un secreto mi querida amiga- La rubia paso uno brazo sobre los hombros de la bluenette mientras esta fruncía el seño y se saltaba una venita de su frente. Por otro lado Johan miraba a Judai con suma preocupación y cierta tristeza se notaba en su mirada. Con su mano libre acariciaba la mejilla del castaño tiernamente, como si de una flor se tratase.

-Bueno, nosotras nos vamos- Dijo Asuka al ver la triste escena

-Si necesitas algo avísanos- y con eso se fueron

Y ahí estaba, los dos solos, con el viento soplando en las afueras de la habitación, con el atardecer apunto de consumirse.

-Judai…- el bluenette se acercó lentamente al rostro de Judai, pero cuando estuvo a punto de juntar sus labios con los de su amado se arrepintió, separándose lentamente de él- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo?

"¿Johan?"

Entonces Judai despertó en aquel bosque donde se encontraba con Yohan, miraba a su alrededor sin recordar que había ocurrido

-¿Qué hago aquí?- miro a todos lados sin comprender- ¿Estaré dormido?

-¿Por qué seré tan cobarde?- se escuchó la voz de su amado retumbar por todo el lugar

-Johan ¿Estás aquí?- Judai miraba a todos lados sin encontrar ni un rastro del bluenette

-¿Por qué no me atrevo a decirte todo lo que siento?- Johan acariciaba la mejilla del castaño- Como seré de cobarde que muero de amor por ti y solo puedo decirlo cuando no puedes escucharme

-…-el castaño escuchaba atento la voz de su amado Johan con un sonrojo adornando su rostro

Johan miro a un inconsciente Judai y con una lagrima resbalando por su mejilla, tocando la suave piel del castaño declaro

-Te amo…-y fue cuando sus labios rosaron aquellos pálidos labios del castaño. Se separó de él colocando una mano en su rostro sin saber que en realidad Judai había escuchado todo y una luz comenzaba a envolverlo anunciando su despertar en el mundo real.

El castaño abrió sus ojos encontrando a un Johan deprimido, pero aun así sonrió y dijo con un susurro

-Yo también te amo

Johan miro sorprendido al pequeño castaño que le dedicaba una sonrisa genuina

-Judai…yo…- el castaño coloco un dedo en los labios del bluenette

-Shh…escuche todo- Judai quito su dedo de los labios de Johan para poder acariciar su mejilla- No eres un cobarde, yo, aunque tu estuvieras inconsciente, no podría haber dicho lo que tu dijiste- Johan sonrió

-Entonces, ¿me amas?

-Como no te imaginas

Y por Ra, lo que estuvieron esperando durante catorce capítulos se a hecho realidad. Johan tomo el rostro de Judai uniendo sus bocas en un beso lleno de amor y ternura como solo ellos saben hacer.

Mientras tanto unos ojos veían la escena bastante complacidos, con una alegría no muy habitual en ellos.

-Soy un genio…-decía cierto castaño a su compañero

-¿Disculpa? El de la idea fui yo…- el bluenette miro indignado a su novio

-Cosas menores…-decía sin mucha importancia

-Como sea…nuestro trabajo aquí término….- De pronto Yohan miro a su novio con una sonrisa lujuriosa- Y tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente- el bluenette tomo a Haou en sus brazos estilo nupcial

-¿Pero que crees que haces?- decía el castaño histérico

-Es hora de mi paga- Yohan mordía el cuello de su amante y este sin poder, ni querer, protestar se dirigieron a su habitación

**ILZzE: Muy bien señores esto está a punto de terminarse**

**Zelda: Después de años de no actualizar está aquí el beso que han estado esperando desde el principio **

**ILZzE: El próximo habrá varias sorpresas…pero a ustedes ¿qué les gustaría ver en el final de Almas Gemelas?**

**Zelda: Ya saben que sus reviews son bien recibidos y todos son leídos por nosotras **

**ILZzE: Ahora, como parte de mi poco tiempo para subir actu e decidió hacer este sistema, de subir actu de Spiritshipping y la siguiente actu será de Zelda, por lo tanto la siguiente actualización será de The legend of Zelda**

**Zelda: pero recuerden que las actualizaciones serán aleatorias, entonces estén al pendiente de sus fics favoritos**

**ILZzE: GOTCHA!**


End file.
